


Last Son of Earth

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Magic Sentient [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (1st Movie), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Aftermath of Torture, Age Difference, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Apothecarian Harry, Attack, Azkaban, Bigotry & Prejudice, Character Death, Consensual Somnophilia, Creature Laws, Dark Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dementors, Don't copy to another site, Eating Disorders, F/M, Family Inheritances, Genocide, Grindelwald's men are called Men in Red, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is full of body scars, Harry takes Tom in, Immortal Harry, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Children Death, Light Magic, M/M, Male Slash, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Momentously Mute Harry, Nightmares, Old Harry Potter, Orphanage Abuse, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Post-Apocalypse, Post-War, Potter Family Bashing, Rebirth, Recluse Harry Potter, Scarred Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes References, Time Jump, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Harry Potter, War Crimes, War atrocities, Wizardry World's Philosophy, Wizards Concentration Camps, Wizards vs Muggles, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, character lives, learning how to talk, light vs dark, mention of massacre, werewolf teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: After the war and decades in solitude Earth decides to send Harry back in time to change the past, the problem is that by then Harry's mind isn't all there.Cover byRiddleSnape(AO3)/@S1L6Moon9(WP)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Magic Sentient [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/668216
Comments: 166
Kudos: 1191





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> **Last Son of Earth**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Fantastic Beasts Movie I, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none


	2. Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 362
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> /Sign Language\
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Prologue**

Late 2062

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Life can change a lot depending on perspective. You change a comma and you can kill black men or you can kill, black men. Something so simply, yet, the whole life can change with that.

That’s how alternative world work, actually. A simple change, just alike a comma, and everything’s different.

Harry watched as his friends fell down, dead. Yet, what he wouldn’t do to actually be able to change that comma right now. To not stay here. To not be forced to watch his dead friends. Everyone he knew… dead.

He glared up at the Muggles. Five years after the Dark Lord Voldemort died it become public that magic was real. Within less than ten years, Harry become the only still alive Wizard. It was a complete massacre.

After the Wizards and Witches came the Magical Creatures and before Harry could think, the Earth started dying as well. That had been what the Muggles hadn’t thought about. Earth could keep up without them, but it couldn’t without the magic.

In a desperate attempt to secure life, just as Harry felt the Earth’s core start to fade, his own heartbeat stopped beating.

Just for then it to restart decades prior…

**–LSE–**

Late 1932

The raven-haired male opened the new shop in Hogsmeade village. _Anything to be close to Hogwarts, the last place to fall to the Muggles before Earth used the last of its powers to send him the last son of Earth to the past._

_The only safe place on the whole world. All the others had fallen within the first year. Yet, Hogwarts had lasted half a century…_

_Life had died in the future thanks to a Wizard now protected by the school wards. Because of his prejudice._

_Decades of fighting, of not having anyone who to speak to, of even the portraits stopping moving, the green-eyed had forgotten his own name or worse the name of the Wizard who would create their death._

_Yet…_ he pushed his glasses up his nose. _He would find him and stop him before a repeat would’ve make a comeback._

**(TBC)**


	3. Chapter I  –The Apothecarian–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,252
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> /Sign Language\
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter I**

**–The Apothecarian–**

Hogsmeade weekend, late May 1943

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

The doorbell rang, but the Man behind the counter didn’t look up from what He was doing. _He had had customers before. Those who entered and left. Those who chose what they wanted, came to Him and set it on the counter, only to then pay the amount and leave. And those who after a while of being ignored just left without taking anything._

“Are you a Healer?”

He didn’t even deem the teenagers worthy of being acknowledged at the question, continuing on His balm.

“There’s a raid… he’s going to die!”

The Man sighed and looked up, one of the teenagers had been hit with a simple Light spell which was attacking his Magical Core. _Aurors and their only_ _Light_ _magic…_

He stood while putting a stasis spell on His cauldron so He could finish the balm later. He signalled a chair as He looked around His Apothecary shop. Finally, He approached the teenager, forced his robe out of the way and filled his chest with the balm.

“How will that work?”

He opened His mouth, but closed it again. _He’d forgotten how to speak. He could speak… He still screamed in His sleep, but He had lost the ability to know how to do it._

Finally, the boy under His medication started to be able to breath. He stood and cleaned His hand, grabbed His wand and pointed at the door, just as it opened. The Man in Red in there was hit with a hex before the door closed again. He snorted and stored the wand in His forearm holster. When He turned back towards the teen he was as good as new. He nodded towards Himself, picked the balm and closed the lid, before returning towards His cauldron behind the counter.

“How… how much?”

He set the balm on the counter and the price showed with magic.

“Can’t you speak?” The green-eyed Man looked up at the teenager that spoke. _It was the first-time that the teen did speak._ Forcing Himself to open His mouth, He tried to but no sound come out. Only air. “Just pay him, Evan.”

“But…”

“The Apothecarian just saved your life.” The grey-eyed teenager sneered at his schoolmate.

The teen _, He had just filled the chest with cream,_ took out his coin purse and set the money on the counter.

“Can we stay until…?” Another one of the teenagers asked, before pointing outside.

The green-eyed Man looked up at the duelling people outside, before returning to His balm. Just as He was about to take out the stasis spell, a set of chairs and a round table showed up.

“Master want Dobby to prepare tea for visits?” A house-elf asked, showing by the Man’s side. He made a sound with His lips. “Biscuits as well, yes, Master.”

The house-elf popped out and the Apothecarian finally returned towards His work. The table was set with tea and a plate of biscuits for each teenager.

“Dobby, am I right?” The grey-eyed teenager questioned and the house-elf nodded, eagerly. “Was your Master always like this?”

“Dobby don’t know. Master acquired Dobby already like this. Dobby had to learn to understand Master not talking while awake.”

The green-eyed Man sneered and the house-elf shrieked, before popping out and they heard him chastise himself in the other room. When He was finally storing the balm in the new containers, the doorbell rang to signal that the door had been opened. He glanced at the door and stood, going to face the red-haired man entering His shop uninvited.

“Thank you so much for rescuing my students. I’ve been looking all over town for them.”

The Man started moving His hands and Dobby popped on, freshly new wounds on his head where he’d hit himself.

“Master saying you no look for students. You stay in school protected. You strong. You… Dobby don’t understand word.”

“Refused.” The grey-eyed replied.

The Man turned back surprised towards the teen only for the teenager to signal Him to continue with his own hands.

/You understand?\

/I was bored one summer.\ The Man smiled, before continuing. “Professor, the Apothecarian is saying that you stayed at school and let the students that weren’t already at school to fend for themselves.”

“I did no said thing.”

“The Apothecarian just used one simple _Bombarda_ spell on one of the Man in Red and it was enough to throw him out the shop.” The teen, Evan, claimed.

The Professor stepped forward but the Apothecarian sighed and His wand jumped from its holster into His hand. He didn’t hex the red-haired or anything. He limited to show His wand to the other, who frowned puzzled.

/Go back to school.\ He finally ordered, turning towards the teenagers.

The teenagers stood at the grey-eyed’s orders, but the teen stopped by the door and looked back as the Professor left with his students without a second look at Him.

/The name’s Tom.\

The green looked back towards the grey.

/No, it isn’t.\

**–LSE–**

Hogsmeade weekend, late June 1943

“Do you have a name?” The green-eyed looked up, only to see Tom entering the shop.

/It’s been too long since I use a name.\

“Did you forget it like you forgot how to speak?” The teenager asked, approaching and looking at the potion the older was brewing this time.

/50 years alone.\ The Man finally replied.

“That’s too long for someone who doesn’t look a day over 20.”

The Man froze only for the potion to start fuming, the two looked at it and moved away at once as in no minute it blasted and started dissolving the cauldron.

He glared at the teenager, who was looking amused at it.

“I take it that age is an emotional topic then.”

/Leave.\

“Let me pay.” Tom argued, taking out his wallet.

/You don’t have money. I don’t want your minions’ money, Voldemort.\

The teenager’s eyes grew comically as Dobby popped in and cleaned the mess. He turned and left Dobby to finish for Him. He entered the private area in the back of the shop, arrived the bathroom and entered the tub, taking out His clothes and let the cold-water wash over Him with closed eyes. _Age… there was no age when everyone around you died left and right… the World included._

“Master, use hot water. Cold water makes Master sneeze!”

A scream left His mouth as Dobby turned the water and He jumped out of the frying pan, attacking everything left and right. _No. He wasn’t going to let the Muggles put Him in the ‘baths’. No…_

“Hush… hush…” He frowned as He was grabbed and pulled into a solid chest. “You’re safe. It’s just hot-water. Not anything dangerous. Hush…”

Slowly, He started to calm down, only to realize that the screams He could hear were His own. Tears appeared on His eyes and He fell on His knees, a strange sound leaving His chest and mouth every three breaths He managed to gasp out. It took Him a while to realize He was hiccupping.

“Bad Dobby. Bad Dobby. Made Master have panic attack.”

He frowned only to then throw His magic in the house-elf’s direction, freezing him and stopping him from hitting himself.

“Calmer?” He nodded towards the teenager, embarrassed at His attack. “Release the house-elf.” Slowly, He willed His magic to obey. “Dobby, turn on the water. Fill the tub, warm but not too warm.”

He could hear the water running, until suddenly it stopped. He was picked up and taken to the tub and laid down gently unto it alongside the dressed body of the teenager. He felt like a child as He was bathed by the teenager behind Himself. Finally, He grabbed the teenager’s hand as it followed the scars on His body.

“I won’t hurt you.” The teenager argued. “Did Muggles…?” He nodded. “Were you inside one of the Nazi concentration camps?” He nodded. “The… _‘baths’_?”

He opened His mouth, but it refused to speak. He sighed and released the hand.

/Concentration camps for Magic. Last one alive. Muggles kill World.\

He was pulled into the clothed chest and hugged. He let it, only to feel His body moving again out of His control. It took too long to realize He was crying and hiccupping again.

“Dobby, set up a hot cocoa to when we’ll leave the bath.” Tom ordered the house-elf, who popped out. “Had anyone else told me that, I’d never had believed them.” The Man snorted. “Yet…” Tom’s hand grabbed the older’s forearm and forced Him to show the only tattoo He had ever gotten and there it was, ink in skin. _WHJP310780_ “Do you know what it stands for?”

/Forget.\ He replied as He made the movement, with one hand only, of something flying from His mind.

“Future?” Tom wondered and He nodded. “Oh well. We’ll just have to stop the Muggles before it happens again. What’s the plan?”

He looked down at His scar and then back towards the teenager behind Him.

/Stop preconceived Wizard. He brings death to us all.\

“Preconceived how?”

/Muggles good. Dark Wizards bad. Is a lie though, Magic’s magic.\

Tom hummed and grabbed His face, pulling it towards himself and letting their foreheads rest together.

“Dumbledore, that’s his name.”

**–LSE–**

He sat, buried in His towels as He drank His hot cocoa. The teenager was by His side, wearing one of the Man’s robes since his school clothes were completely wet.

“You can speak, you know? You screamed, you cried, you snarled at me.” He looked at the teenager who was looking at himself in the mirror apprehensively. “You just forgot how to control it. Speaking is a muscle like any other. You need to keep using it.” The Man huffed. “Yeah, I know. 50 years alone is a long time, but still…” Tom gasped as suddenly the clothes shaped and adjusted to his size. He turned back towards the Man, surprised. “Yet you are the strongest Wizard I ever met.”

/Using magic kept Earth alive longer.\

“Magic keeps Earth alive?” Tom wondered surprised and He nodded. “That’s a nice philosophy. Hope you don’t mind that I’ll use it.” He shook His head. “You need a name, though.”

/I dead. No name need.\ He retorted, before turning towards His drink.

“You died to save the Earth?” He nodded. “Well that’s one-way to go. Yet Earth saved you.”

The Man shrugged yet again and looked out the window by His side to the view. _Hogwarts_.

“Master, client at the door.”

He made a move to stand, but Tom had already left the room. Finally, the teenager returned and set a couple of galleons on the table before Him.

/I can’t afford a part-timer.\

Tom smiled amused and looked with Him out the window.

“Did you live in Hogwarts?” He nodded. “It’s magical just by itself.” The teenager agreed.

The Man sighed and took His wand to His forehead and took a memory out, only to set in the Pensieve that Dobby made appear. Both looked at it to see the ruins. _The unmoving portraits. The disappearing ghosts. The dead trees…_

“I see your point.” Tom agreed with a snarl. “Even Hogwarts can’t survive without magic.”

The Man looked at the Pensieve only to find a picture of Himself in a frog card. He looked at it uncertain. _Why had that memory showed up…?_

“That’s you.” Tom approached and looked at it more closely. “ _H_ something _J_ something _P_ something. _Hero and saviour of us all. Defeated the Dark Lord and brought peace to us all_.” The teen looked at Him with a raised eyebrow. “You erased your own name from your memory.” The Man shrugged and the teen returned towards the chocolate frog card. “ _As a toddler survived death and at 17-year-old escaped yet again immune, only to kill the Dark Lord, Voldemort himself, instead._ ”

Tom froze and his eyes grew, then he turned towards the older.

/I dumb. Dumbledore say; I do. Dumbledore say Dark bad; I defeat Dark.\ He explained.

_Hand talking was not like normal talking. There were no conjugations, only simple words. It made it difficult to explain Himself to the other. For the first-time in years He dreaded not being able to speak._

“HJP. That was your name. W probably stands for Wizard.” Tom finally stated. “310780. Date. It’s your birthday.”

There’s a long moment where a memory attacked His mind, then He gasped for air. It took Him some compelling to be able to breath normally again. A memory was set on the Pensieve.

 _«Yeh’re a Wizard, Harry.» «No, that can’t be. I’m Harry, **Just** Harry.» _They heard, but no actual memory appeared in the Pensieve, just sound.

“Harry…” Tom mouthed the word, still holding Harry from His second panic attack. “I can’t say that it doesn’t suit you.” Harry huffed. “I have to go back to school, practice your vocal cords.” Tom ordered and accepted his belongings in a package from Dobby, before leaving in Harry’s clothes.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The He, Him, His and Man with capital words is to show that it’s Harry since most of this chapter he doesn’t even remember his own name. Tom had to literally awake it from him.
> 
> ~Isys


	4. Chapter II  –Family–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,339
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> /Sign Language\
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter II**

**–Family–**

Hogsmeade weekend, late September 1943

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry was sitting behind the counter as usual when Tom did return. The man looked up towards the teenager and immediately put a stasis spell on the potion, which made the teenager snort. Harry huffed and stood.

/Where be you?\

“Orphanage. Only returned to Hogwarts last month.” Harry frowned. _Orphanage… abuse. He remembered that much._ “It’s okay.” He shook his head. _It wasn’t._ “Did you practice your voice?”

Harry opened his mouth and a sound almost like whistle left it.

“It’s better.” Tom agreed amused, much to Harry’s glare. “How’s work?”

Harry grimaced. _He didn’t need to explain,_ Tom understood. Tom could tell what Harry thought just by his expressions. _It was spooky._

“You wear your emotions in your sleeve. Of course I can read you.” Tom argued, only for Harry to huff. “It’s kind of cute actually.”

Harry’s eyes grew and he turned towards Tom, glaring at him and started to hear shouts. He frowned puzzled, only for the sound to stop. To his surprise, Tom was massaging his own ears when the sound finally stopped.

“As hilarious as it is to get under your skin enough to make you scream… you have a really high voice.” Tom hissed. “Merlin’s beard, that _was_ loud!”

Harry’s eyes grew and took a hand to his mouth, wide-eyed. _That was him?_

**–LSE–**

Hogsmeade weekend, mid October 1943

Slowly, very slowly, Harry started to be able to use his voice. First only sounds unintelligible, but then the others started. It was a slow job, and it left him with his throat arching as if he had just screamed his throat dry… even if he had just said hello.

Harry closed the Apothecary shop for the day and left Hogsmeade. He had a meeting at the Ministry of Magic today.

**–LSE–**

When Harry arrived Hogsmeade he found Tom by the doors of the shop, his arms crossed and glaring back. He blushed as if he was a child being scolded by his relatives. He opened the door and entered with the teenager, before locking the door again and going to the back.

“Did you know that today was students Hogsmeade weekend?” Tom snarled, going after him to the private area of the house.

Harry shook his head. His throat was beyond sore at the amount of talking he had done already. Finally, he picked the folder he had been given and set it on the kitchen table. He mentioned Tom to open it as he started to heat milk with honey for himself.

“What’s this?” Tom asked uncertain as he read the papers.

Harry looked back with a raised eyebrow as he set the milk on a mug. Tom returned towards the papers wide-eyed and Harry sipped the drink, the honey immediately calming his sore throat and he moaned thankfully.

“Was this what you went to do?” Tom asked, his voice vacillating. Harry didn’t need to reply _, he knew Tom could find the answer in his expressions,_ still he nodded. “You abused your throat, haven’t you?” Tom finally asked.

“Yes.” Harry whispered in a raspier voice. _And did it hurt!_

Tom stood and left, only to return with one of Harry’s potions and set one drop on Harry’s hot milk.

“Don’t argue.” Tom snarled. Harry huffed and drank his hot drink. _He’d have to prepare more of those potions. He was using all of them on himself…_ “Thank you.”

Harry looked up from his drink, surprised, before he sighed and nodded. He looked at the folder with Tom’s adoption paperwork, there were three copies. One for Harry, one for Tom to deliver at the school and one to be delivered at Gringotts. Harry was dreading the last one: _the_ _Goblins_ _would leave him completely dry!_

**–LSE–**

Early November 1943

Harry looked at the door as the doorbell rang. Professor Dumbledore was there.

“Sir, you can’t just adopt a teenager and…”

Harry huffed and returned towards his cauldron, completely and utterly ignoring the ginger in the room. Dobby _, like he always did,_ protected him from any spell he was attacked with.

_It was a routine they’d won with the clients that would get furious with the neglect. It could keep up until the Wizard would get bored and leave._

“Honestly, Professor Dumbledore.” Harry frowned and looked at the door as the owner of the Three Broomsticks Inn entered the Apothecary shop. “Everyone knows that he lost the ability to speak long before he moved into England.” She moved towards one of the stands and picked the usual potions and ingredients and approached, setting them on the counter, looked at the price that magically popped up and then looked through her coin purse for the exact amount. “When coming to this Apothecary shop you learn early-on on not taking it personal.”

Harry finished his potion and started putting them in flasks, when it was done he stood and took the woman’s hand, stopping her. She looked back puzzled. He picked the adoption papers from under the table and then showed her.

“Harry JP… is this you?” Harry nodded. She turned towards the Professor. “So, this is what this is all about. You have the money and accommodations to care for a teenager, Mr Harry?” Harry nodded _, while thinking internally that he and Dobby were going crazy with how to make Tom’s room._ “Then Hogwarts Professors can’t say anything.”

Dumbledore huffed and turned, leaving. Harry watched him go in silence, before he glanced at the still staying Waitress.

“Thank you.” He whispered, his voice still hurt from the other day.

She glanced back surprised.

“You can speak then?”

“Master lost the ability how. Young Master teaching Master how to control his throat muscles.”

“Do you really have a room for the teenager?” She asked knowingly and Harry made a face. “Let me help then. Nothing like a woman touch.”

Harry brought her to the back and showed the room that used to be Harry’s office, it still had the desk and bookshelf, since Harry knew that Tom loved books, but he couldn’t make the room work with a bed.

“I knew this before you acquired the house. Impressive what you’ve managed to turn this unto.”

Harry nodded and glanced at the bathroom and then at her, running towards the magazines he had around and showed it to her. She hummed.

“Why?”

“Hot shower while standing puts me into panic attack.” He managed to gasp out, only for Dobby to show up with a mug filled with hot milk with honey and a drop of Harry’s potion for the throat.

Harry nodded thankfully and sipped from it.

“I take it that laying down baths was your Ward’s idea?” Harry nodded. “Explains why you always catch a cold in this time of the year.” She argued and started walking around, taking in what Harry had and what would need to be bought.

**–LSE–**

Hogsmeade weekend, mid November 1943

Harry glanced at the Slytherin teenagers entering, but no Tom. He frowned as they approached with a parchment and rummaged through one of their bag, took a quill and gave Harry. Harry picked it and read it, only to glare up.

“Dumbledore?” He forced himself to say and they nodded.

He quickly wrote down his name on the Guardian’s name and then signed at the end, before returning the slip.

“Thank you, Sir.” Evan _, if Harry remembered correctly,_ thanked as another left with the slip right away. “For the slip and for taking Tom from the Muggles.”

Harry nodded, he set the cauldron on the counter and grabbed the empty balm containers to empty the cauldron. The teenagers immediately put their things down and started to help out.

“You do know that he can’t afford a part-timer, don’t you?” Tom retorted from the entrance.

Harry snorted as Tom cited their first ever argument, as the teenagers tensed.

“We know, but…”

“The faster he finishes, the faster he’s free.”

Harry chocked, going deep red and glared at Tom’s smug look.

“I’ll go fetch Harry’s outing robe as you all finish.” Tom put in and went to the back.

As the teenagers stored the balms in the designed stand, Tom returned with Harry’s outing robe. The man had just finished cleaning all of the teenagers and himself magically. The robe was dropped over his shoulders and he accepted, putting it on his arms.

“I’ve a deal with the Three Broomsticks Inn owner.” He put in and Tom hummed. “She needs potions and balms, sometimes just ingredients. We trade it for food or whatever.”

Tom nodded.

“So instead of her paying you, you get to discount it with meals at her place?” Harry nodded. “That deal is just with the Three Broomsticks Inn?”

“Agreed with Madam Malkin to get you whole new wardrobe. And with the bookstore owner about schoolbooks or others you may need. Once the shopping is done they’ll give me the receipt and we’ll go about paying it periodically with the potions and balms they may need.” Harry stated only to gasp out as if he’d run a marathon.

He accepted the flask that Dobby made appear and swallowed it in one go.

“You can speak more.” Tom put in, taking the empty potion flask away and handling it to the first minion that showed. “And I promise to use those deals with the least amount of money possible. You’re still the one paying for all those ingredients being used on the potions.” Harry nodded, looking at the teenager. “When was the last time you ate?” Harry shrugged and the four teens snorted at Tom’s glare. “Dobby?” Tom called and the House-elf popped in. “How long?”

“Food or drink?”

“There’s a difference?” One of the teenagers couldn’t stop himself from saying out loud.

“Both.” Tom agreed, while glaring at Harry.

“Drink from time-to-time. Food a week ago.”

Tom snarled and grabbed Harry’s wrist, pulling him after himself. They walked towards the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta was with them in a table as soon as she managed with the full house.

“Pleasure finally seeing you. You must be the teenager this idiot took in?”

Tom nodded.

“Yes, I’m Tom. This idiot just spent a whole week on vitamin potions. I just saw him taking one, myself.”

The wide-eyed look Harry got from Rosmerta, made him try to hide under the table embarrassed.

“I’ll start preparing him a meal at the minimum once a day.” She replied. “Butterbeer for all of you?” The teens nodded. “Pumpkin pie to share?”

“That would be great.” Tom agreed and she left.

“I…” Harry started, uncertain.

“Mr Harry, don’t try to fight it. You need food in your system.” The only female of the group argued.

Harry sighed and nodded. Rosmerta returned with the pie cut in several equal slices, alongside their Butterbeers for the teenagers and Harry’s tea. She didn’t stay for long after that, but the waitress’ glare told Harry he’d have a talk when the end of the day would’ve arrive.

“Are you friends with her?” Tom asked and Harry nodded, sipping from his tea as the teenagers passed the slices around. “Any ideas yet what the rest of your name means?”

“J stands for James.” Harry replied and Tom hummed, before he sipped form his Butterbeer. “I got two possible meanings so far for the P.”

“You don’t know your own name?” Evan asked.

“Harry spent over five decades alone. He forgot how to speak and you’re surprised that he doesn’t know his own name?” Tom argued, making the Slytherin boy blush.

“One is Potter.” Harry put in, nibbling on the pie. “The other is Peverell.”

“Potter can’t be, unless you are a bastard or a Muggleborn.” A boy retorted.

Harry passed a hand through his head.

“Can you just tell me your names? Keep calling you Tom’s minions is just not the way to go.”

The teenagers grinned amused.

“Jeremiah Lestrange, this is Evan Rosier, Eileen Prince and Antonin Dolohov.” The one that had just said that Harry could be a Muggleborn introduced. “There’s two Potters, Lord Fleamont and Heir Charlus. Sons of the late Lord Henry. Sure, you do share a name.”

“50 years alone… how old are you?” Evan Rosier asked.

“I was around 30 when I went into recluse.” Harry whispered. “I remember that much.”

The five teenagers gaped at Harry.

“That makes you around 90-year-old.” Harry nodded, shrugging. “You don’t look a day over 20-year-old.”

“Good genes.”

“I’m certain.” Jeremy agreed. “I’ll contact my father. Ask him if the late Lord Henry Potter had a younger or an older brother… you’re old enough for Lord Fleamont never to have heard of you. He’s around 30-year-old himself.”

“Did you swallow a family tree or something?” Harry asked, making the Lestrange boy smile back.

“I’m the Heir of my family. I need to know this as part of my upbringing.” Jeremy glanced at Tom. “If he really is a Potter, it can mean that he can be the true Lord of Potter instead of Lord Fleamont.”

“Why so?” Tom wondered.

“Not that I’m saying that the Potters would do such a thing…” Jeremy started.

“Nor any of our families.” Evan added.

“But there are families that make the next Heir of the family disappear completely so that the other child becomes the Heir.”

“My godfather was disinherited from the Black Family.” Harry put in, sipping long gulps of tea, his throat hurt.

“That’s one usual way of dealing with it.” Eileen agreed. “One the Blacks are known to do, as well.”

**(TBC)**


	5. Chapter III  –The Strike–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St Valentin's week, nothing like some love  
> Have fun ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,338
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> /Sign Language\
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter III**

**–The Strike–**

Hogsmeade weekend, mid November 1943

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

“Why Peverell?” Jeremy asked.

“I have this memory… my memory is messed up so to have a memory of something may not be completely real.” The teenagers nodded. “Of being the Heir of Peverell. Of being at their gravestone. Ignotus Peverell was my ancestor, I can’t tell why I’m certain of this but I am. Which is strange because if not for the fact that I have HJP inked into my arm I wouldn’t know for certain that that was my name.”

“What your family did to you was terrible.” Eileen whispered. “Didn’t you have at least portraits or mirrors and…?”

“All dead.” Harry snapped, only for a hand to appear on his neck and he gasped as Tom held him back before another panic attack. “Sorry.” He added, embarrassed.

Neither Tom nor the four teenagers commented it out, their table going into silence as they finished their pie. After the teenagers paying their drinks and sharing the pie’s money _(Harry only getting his tea and Tom’s Butterbeer on the debt)_ , they left the bar and walked around the town. They stopped by the clothes store halfway around and Madam Malkin took Tom’s sizes while taking his preferred clothes styles and colours.

“Harry?” Harry hummed as Tom frowned at the appearing Wizards around the town. “Now would’ve be a good time to take out your wand.”

Harry looked at the Men in Red and rolled his eyes, he took out his Apothecary shop’s key and gave it to his ward.

“Get inside, now.” He ordered and his wand jumped up from it’s holster onto his hand just as the first scream started. _A child’s scream._

Harry closed his eyes already dreading what this really meant…

**–LSE–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom entered the shop, ordering Dobby to put a protection on the potions and balms so no one would’ve pick them unless for Harry and Tom. Like Tom suspected, Harry started to bring students into the shop and before Tom could argue about space, the room enlarged to the size of Hogwarts’ Great Hall.

“Salazar, is Mr Harry powerful.” Jeremy whispered by his side as Dobby made benches appear all around with tables for everyone to sit at.

“Older and more mature.” Tom agreed. “Dobby, contact Professor Slughorn, tell him where the students are being hidden.”

“Yes, Young Master Tom.”

Harry kept appearing with more students and adults that after seeing Tom’s P from Perfect on his school robe would sit down on a chair and try to keep the calm around. Finally Dobby showed up with Professor Slughorn, the blond Professor looked around and then approached Tom, just as Harry appeared with two crying thirteen girls. A Witch stood and approached, pulling them to the side to calm them down.

“Was that the Apothecarian?” Professor Slughorn asked and Tom nodded. “He did this?”

“He has wards around the shop to protect it from attack. The Men in Red can’t enter.” Tom agreed.

“Good, because portkeys and flootravel are out of the possibility.”

Finally, Harry returned with one toddler in his arms. He entered and approached Tom, the child refusing to leave his arms.

“The Men in Red?” Tom asked, but the Wizard shook his head.

“Still outside.” He gasped out. “I gathered everyone that hasn’t already hidden in shops.”

“Flootravel is closed.” Tom put in.

“Apparation?” Harry asked and Professor Slughorn shook his head. “Dobby, contact the house-elves at Hogwarts. I’m certain Grindelwald hasn’t remembered to lock house-elves’ magic as well.”

Dobby popped out only for then the shop to be bombarded with pops as house-elves appeared in, grabbed teenagers and adults and disappeared out. Finally, everyone was taken to Hogwarts’s Great Hall. Harry included. The School Healer already there checking everyone out. Harry passed the toddler to Tom’s arms, who tensed up, and grabbed his wand, walking around and checking everyone. Tom sat on the Slytherin table, alongside the Slytherin top rank. The toddler refused to leave his arms, while at the same time tried to look for Harry’s whereabouts the whole time. Tom could see Professor Dumbledore’s eyes on Harry as the Wizard worked.

It was no secret that there had been a huge argument between the two Wizards, hexes had even been traded, yet Tom knew that Professor Dumbledore wouldn’t do anything now in the middle of such a stress environment. When every student and adult was finished being checked, Harry approached and the teenagers around Tom moved to give the adult space by Tom’s side. Immediately the toddler jumped from Tom’s lap to Harry’s and took hold of his robes, crying unto it.

**–LSE–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry laid his head on Tom’s shoulder and let himself fall asleep, he was just so tired. When he woke up the Aurors were entering the Great Hall.

“Were Grindelwald’s men forced away?” The Headmaster asked and Harry realized he hadn’t been the only to fall asleep as soon as the stress run down.

“Luckily yes and without any repercussions.” One of the Aurors agreed, looking around. Finally he stopped, looking directly at Harry. “Only one Auror died.” He added, taking out his wand and approaching Harry.

Harry passed the toddler to Tom’s arms again, who looked back puzzled, and stood raising a Protego spell when the Auror’s hex came. Before Harry or Auror could do anything else the sound of the table benches moving, followed by steps filled the entire Great Hall and then Harry had everyone he had saved forcing themselves between him and the Aurors.

“What’s the meaning of this, Thundercall?” Headmaster Dippet asked.

“This Wizard killed an Auror!”

“Impossible, the Apothecarian saved all of us by rescuing us from the Men in Red.”

There’s a long moment of silence, before Tom turned towards Harry.

/What is the Head Auror talk about?\

/Auror kill toddler’s father. Werewolf. Provoke Men in Red attack.\

Tom sneered and turned towards the Head Auror.

“Did my Guardian actually kill the Auror or did the Men in Red?” He asked, leaving the mass of protective people.

“Who are you?”

“Tom Marvolo Riddle, Apothecarian Harry’s ward.”

“Apothecarian Harry killed the Auror and stole that toddler.”

“Did he now? Why did the Men in Red attack?”

“Because it’s what they do.” Another Auror retorted.

“Who attacked first? The Men in Red or the Auror who killed a Werewolf?”

The amount of people behind Tom started to whisper between themselves as the Aurors frowned.

“Mr Harry, come here and tell us what you saw.”

Harry stepped forward between the mass, Tom stepping back and letting the toddler jump unto Harry’s arms instead. If he was attacked again, Harry would’ve have to depend on the people by his sides…

“The Auror killed this Werecub’s mother.” He told, barely a sound.

“Can’t you speak louder?” The Head Auror demanded.

“The Apothecarian barely speaks.” The people from the village sneered. “He lost the ability how. Even if he’s starting to talk again, after a day it makes it hard for him to continue.”

The Head Auror huffed and stored his wand, approaching Harry.

“Again.”

“Men in Red were attacking one Auror who had attacked this Werecub’s mother and was using the toddler as a shield to make certain he wasn’t attacked himself.” Harry explained, massaging his throat. Dobby popped in with one of his potions and Harry accepted, taking it. “They couldn’t free the Werecub or attack the Auror. I knocked him out and took the Werecub with me.”

Harry held unto his throat, even with the potion for the throat it really was starting to hurt.

“You left an Auror to die?”

Harry nodded, nor arguing.

“Lyonel.” Professor Slughorn called, by the side. “If the Auror attacked a Werewolf for no apparent reason and then used the child as a hostage, even the Men in Red were upon their right to go against him. Either it was a Werewolf or not. The law is clear about that.”

“Not to mention that Mr Harry didn’t actively kill the Auror.”

The Head Auror sneered and turned around to leave.

“The Men in Red didn’t attack anyone, they just pretended to.” Harry forced himself to speak louder, only for him to gasp in pain and take a hand to his throat.

The Head Auror turned back puzzled, as the School Healer approached, wand in hand. The toddler was picked from Harry’s arms by Tom as blood started to appear on Harry’s mouth.

**–LSE–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom stayed in the Great Hall with the toddler on his arms, since Tom and Harry were the only ones the child accepted the teenager had stopped fighting it. Harry had been taken to the Infirmary wing and was being checked after his stunt with his throat.

_The Men in Red had caused a diversion… to keep the Aurors away from the other… to stop them from defending the killer Auror… and Harry had understood it._

“Mr Riddle, how old is your Guardian?”

Tom looked up from Eileen and the toddler doing hand-games ( _the toddler still refusing to leave Tom’s lap)_.

“He was around 30 when he went into recluse and stayed five decades by himself. It’s been around a decade since he acquired the Apothecary shop. Does that answer your question?”

The Hogsmeade villagers and Professor Dumbledore’s eyes turned towards Tom wide-eyed.

“He doesn’t look a day over 20.”

“Have you seen his body scars though?” Tom retorted.

“Have you?” Auror Thundercall countered and Tom knew he was walking in unsteady waters.

“He had a panic attack in the shower. Almost exploded the whole house in fear.” Tom snapped. “That’s when I realized that he could speak, he had just lost the ability to control it. His screams are so loud that my ears throbbed for days afterward.”

The Head Auror thinned his lips and turned towards one of his men.

“Tell the Healer to check Mr Harry’s body age. As well as his family name.”

“You can’t.” Jeremy retorted and the Head Auror looked back with a raised eyebrow. “Sure Mr Harry doesn’t know for certain, but there’s a high possibility that his P come from Potter.”

There’s a deadening silence, before the Head Auror turned back towards the Auror.

“Call Lord Potter so he’ll be present.” The Auror left and the Head Auror approached, sitting in front of Tom and watching as Eileen Prince pampered the toddler on Tom’s lap. “He has imprinted.”

Tom looked up surprised.

“That’s possible?”

“Your Guardian saved his life from his mother’s killer.” Professor Merrythought put in, approaching. “I wouldn’t think of it, considering you have just become the Apothecarian’s ward last month. Must’ve been enough for the cub to feel Mr Harry’s aura on you, Tom.”

“What does that mean?” Tom asked, just to make certain.

“That by Creature Laws I can’t separate a Werecub from his parent… not without death.” Auror Thundercall explained.

The door opened a while later with the entering Auror and a brown-haired, brown-eyed and glassless Harry. Jeremy leaned forward to whisper on Tom’s ear.

“If we weren’t sure before, now we are.” His classmate put in and Tom nodded.

 _That had to be Lord Potter, Harry’s ancestor._ The Head Auror stood.

“Then?”

“He is a Potter.” Lord Potter agreed. “And 92-year-old.”

Tom took a deep breath. _He really was as old as he claimed._

“Why does he look so young?”

“The Healer just found that he was poisoned by immortal Creatures as a teenager.” Lord Potter replied. “And no, I’ve never heard of him before. My father died around the time he bought the Apothecary shop so I take it he was released from his solitary with the Wizard’s death. I’ll call my brother Charlus to see if Father ever told him anything himself.”

The Head Auror nodded with a huff.

“Have to say that the Potters were the last family I’d expect to see this happen.” Auror Thundercall put in, before signalling Tom and the toddler. “This is your uncle’s ward Tom Riddle and the Werecub that your uncle saved.”

“I take it the cub imprinted?” Lord Potter asked and Auror Thundercall nodded. Lord Potter approached and Eileen stepped back to let the Lord take her place. “Hello, there.”

The toddler looked at Lord Potter for a real long moment as if confused and then looked up at Tom for help. Tom didn’t blame him, the two Potters did look a lot alike.

“It’s okay.” He agreed.

The toddle turned back towards the Lord.

“Hey…”

Lord Potter finally looked at Tom.

“It has imprinted on you as the Alpha, I see.”

Tom was surprised by it himself.

“How’s Harry?”

“Wynter has healed his throat, he’s resting.” Lord Potter put in. “Can you tell me your name?”

The toddler shook his head puzzled. Lord Potter stood with a sigh.

“Why not?” Tom asked.

“Name: Cub.” The boy offered.

There’s a long moment as Tom just looked at the child and then up to the adults for clarification.

“Some Werewolves don’t name their children. Humans are the only ones who use names for everything so when a Werewolf Pack is too close with their wolf-side they don’t use names. Not to mention that it’s illegal to call a Pack by their name or speak to them without the Alpha’s permission.” Professor Merrythought explained.

“We’ll have to wait until Harry names him for me to be able to take care of the paperwork.” Lord Potter added.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I wonder how many of you noticed the innuendos of Fleamont Potter’s antiquated philosophies. How he never called Harry by title and how he calls Teddy by It instead of him.
> 
> Anyway, happy St Valentin this Friday ^_^
> 
> ~Isys


	6. Chapter IV  –Potters–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,305
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> /Sign Language\
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter IV**

**–Potters–**

Hogsmeade weekend, mid November 1943

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Tom entered the Infirmary wing with the toddler sleeping in his arms. Harry sat and made space on his bed, pulling the blankets up. The Metamorphmagus Werecub was laid down on the bed by his side.

“You need to name the Werecub.” Tom put in. “Apparently, by rescuing him the way you did made him your Ward as well.” The teenager explained.

Harry frowned, yet _\- when he opened his mouth -_ Tom put a hand before his mouth while glaring at him. Harry rolled his eyes.

/Teddy.\ He agreed. Tom raised one eyebrow back. /From Edward.\

Tom turned around to the man by the door, Harry followed his look only to see a thirties version of himself with brown hair and eyes.

“Edward, nickname Teddy.” Tom translated. “Harry, this is Lord Potter.”

The man approached and shook Harry’s hand.

“Fleamont. I had no idea you existed previously.”

/Of course you do not.\ Harry agreed amused.

The mock-glare he got from Tom made him chuckle only to stop at the pain.

“Great.” Harry glared at Tom as the other congratulated him for the pain. “Harry said that it’s normal that you haven’t heard of him before.”

“How long have you two known each other?”

The two looked at each other.

“Seven months… although… only 5 times?” Tom replied uncertain. “Aurors accidentally hit one of my classmates during an attack and we entered the Apothecary shop and asked for Harry’s help, two months before the end of last school year.”

Lord Potter hummed.

“Stray spells tend to happen.” He agreed. “Even so, you two look like you know each other for years.”

“I saw Harry at his worse.” Tom explained. “I’m the one who’s been helping him to learn his own name.” He added.

“Five decades are too long.” Fleamont snarled and all looked at the door as a younger Potter entered in his early twenties. “Charlus, this is Harry, his ward Tom and cub Teddy. Uncle, this is my brother Charlus.”

Charlus froze on his steps, before he turned towards Fleamont wide-eyed.

“ _Uncle_?”

“I was hoping Father had told you something himself.” Fleamont retorted. “He was locked for five decades when he was 30, while at the same time his life was attempted at left and right.”

Charlus looked at Harry and approached, uncertain.

“In the name of our family I’m sorry for what happened to you.” Charlus glanced at Fleamont. “I’ll speak with Dad’s portrait. Maybe he himself never heard of Harry himself.”

“You think it was our grandfather?”

“He was a closed-minded Wizard.” Charlus agreed. “Or so Dad kept saying.” The man turned back towards Harry. “Why haven’t you contacted us before?”

“He couldn’t.” Tom retorted. “He didn’t even remember his own name. I had to provoke his memory.”

“Five decades in seclusion takes a stroll on a person.” Charlus nodded at his older brother. “Charlus, stay with the three of them. I have to finish the adoption paperwork of the cub as well as finish accepting Harry as a Potter.”

“I will.”

“And don’t leave any Auror alone with any of the three.”

Fleamont nodded at Harry and left. Charlus pulled from a chair and sat down.

“Can you speak?”

“He can, but he’s still re-teaching himself how to. He just overused his throat earlier and that’s why he’s here.”

“Overused how?”

“He made it bleed.”

Charlus turned towards Harry amused.

“You’re a Potter alright.”

Harry grinned back, while Tom rolled his eyes.

**–LSE–**

Harry entered the Apothecary shop with the two Potters behind him. _He passed from just himself, to himself with Tom… and now to two Potters and one Werecub._ He made a sound with his tongue and Dobby popped in. He set down Teddy to have his hands and arms free and quickly spoke with Dobby with sign language.

“Master Harry welcomes you to his house… in the back of the shop.” The House-elf translated. “I’m Master’s Dobby.”

“How long have you been Harry’s house-elf?”

“5 years. Master acquired Dobby when Dobby birthed.”

Harry picked Teddy again, walked towards the back and entered the private area of the shop. Into his home. He took out his outing robe and Dobby disappeared with it. Harry set the Werecub down on the floor on the drawing room, by the couches, before he entered the kitchen and set up a batch of tea.

“So, this is where you live. It’s small.”

Harry snorted and moved his hand to make one single word.

“Master said… home?” Dobby asked uncertain and Harry nodded.

Harry approached the windows and opened the window covers, showing the view.

“I see…” Charlus agreed. “I could stay here for hours.”

Harry finished the tea, brought it to the drawing room and set it on the teatable.

“This place has a first-floor, right?” Fleamont asked, accepting the teacup that Charlus was handing him.

Harry nodded, sitting on the bench and smiling as Teddy started to play with Dobby.

“Is it bought?” Charlus added and Harry shook his head. “Couldn’t you have afforded it?”

“Master few money.” Dobby explained.

“Probably barely enough to acquire this floor.” Fleamont agreed. “I’ll see to it.” Harry looked up at once. “You’re a Potter, it’s not solidarity.” He added at Harry’s reprimanding glare.

“He may not speak out loud, Fleamont, but he sure as Merlin was a Slytherin can put us in our place with a look.”

“What else would’ve you expect from an uncle?” Fleamont retorted and finished his tea. “Thank you for the tea, I’ll go check about the first-floor. We need to get you enough space for you and the children or the Ministry of Magic will try to fight your claim on them.”

Harry’s eyes grew, his shoulders succumbed and he nodded. He opened his mouth but Fleamont shook his head.

“Don’t overuse yourself. You aren’t completely healed yet. Once the Healer gives you the go ahead then talk.”

Harry nodded and Fleamont left. Charlus looked around.

“It may be small, but it does feel like home.” He added and Harry smiled back only for them to hear Dobby screech as Teddy pulled on his ears. “Teddy, careful with the pulls.”

Teddy glanced back and Harry gave him a warning look. The Werecub released Dobby only to start petting his head instead while looking back in a _is this forbidden too?_ look. Charlus approached and sat at Harry’s side, who was smiling at the boy’s provocation.

“That one is going to be trouble.”

Harry gave him a look that clearly said. _I know._

**–LSE–**

Harry was just finishing setting Teddy down in the bed when he felt the shop’s Wards break. He whistled to call Dobby, signalled him to stay with the toddler and Dobby nodded, before he left towards the shop. Harry arrived the shop to see a blond man checking around the place leisurely as if he hadn’t just break in. The Wizard had a small moustache and a strange haircut, shaved on the sides but hair on the top.

“You must be the elder Apothecarian that is causing such a huge fuss.”

Harry stayed behind the counter in silence as he would’ve do any other costumer. It won him a smile from the Dark Wizard. Finally, one of the potions was grabbed and set before the counter and the price showed.

“How’s the cub?” Grindelwald asked as he picked a coin purse.

Harry opened his mouth but closed it again, signalling behind the Wizard. The blond turned to find the Potters there.

“Harry, are you alright?”

Harry nodded and made them a signal to go to the back. When the two men went to argue he glared at them.

“They’re treating you like an invalid just because you spent so long alone that you forgot how to talk.” Grindelwald commented disgusted. “Yet, I can see that if you’d feel threatened you could kick me on a duel any day.”

Harry sighed and accepted the coins, going to get the change but Grindelwald shook his head.

“Magic/Magic war is a petty fight.” Harry whispered out as loud as he dared with the sore throat.

“Few people understand that. Magic is magic no matter your born signature. That must’ve been why you were sent to the seclusion.”

“I took too long to learn it and when I did it was too late… so: seclusion. There’s no Light nor Dark only power and those too weak to seek it. I was 11 when someone told me this. I didn’t believe him and it caused me too much pain. I don’t believe in power but I do believe that there isn’t Light nor Dark, everyone has the ability for both.”

Grindelwald snorted as they heard a pair of gasps behind Harry.

“I believe you’re traumatizing your nephews.” Harry smiled amused. “How’s the Werecub?”

“Teddy’s well enough all things considered. He just lost everything he had after all.” Harry took a hand to his throat.

“Take care of him and yourself.” Harry nodded and Grindelwald turned to leave. “See you soon, Apothecarian.”

“Re-apply my Wards before you leave.” Harry argued, making the Dark Lord to laugh as he walked out.

Harry closed the frontdoor and returned to the back.

“Harry, that Wizard is…”

Harry accepted the mug that Dobby brought him and completely ignored the two men in the room, who were quick to realize the fact. Only when they calmed down did Harry stand from his couch and take out the robe, followed by his shirt and t-shirt. Then, Harry turned his back on duo. His body was filled with scars from the Muggle war. Between gunshots and tortures he had quite the few. Yet the worst wound that he had was his left arm that had a huge burnt. Even so what Harry wanted them to see was a scar that his relatives had performed. _Freak_.

“Muggles wrote that on your skin?” They asked and Harry nodded. “Does it still hurt?”

Harry shrugged, returning to the couch.

**–LSE–**

Hogsmeade weekend, early December 1943

Harry saw Tom enter his shop alongside his classmates, Teddy running to his arms immediately.

“Good morning.” Harry complimented and got a chorus of _good morning_ back. “Tom, are you in the known with the how the loft of 221B B.S. works?”

Tom nodded, looking back puzzled.

“Why?”

Harry picked the keys from under the counter and gave the teen.

“Your room is John’s room.”

Puzzled by the news, Tom left with his minions.

**–LSE–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom left the shop and looked for the door to the right of who leaves and the left of who enters.

“What does it mean, my Lord?” Eileen asked once they were all inside and started to climb the stairs.

On the first-floor Tom could see the living room and kitchen… _he almost expected Harry to have a head in the cold cabinet._ Only to realize the kitchen table was filled with cauldrons instead of Sherlock’s laboratory equipment. _The inner-Tom was fangirling too much._ He climbed the next 17 steps and found a corridor with four doors. They opened one to show it empty except for bedroom magazines, to which Evan approached to pick up. The door facing Tom’s future bedroom was Teddy’s room _, which meant Harry had Sherlock’s room behind the kitchen._ Next door by Teddy’s room’s side of the corridor was a bathroom that was already fully equipped with a bathtub big enough for two people. Tom approached only to see that the tub had a taller side for Teddy. _Looks like Harry hadn’t bought shower heads. Not even for Tom’s bathroom._ They left again and entered the last room facing the bathroom and besides Tom’s room. It was bigger than Tom’s room and the same size as Teddy’s one. This time was Antonin who approached and picked the magazines.

“Office.” The teenager put in before he opened the windows in the back. “With a view.”

They all watched Hogwarts and Tom finally understood why Harry took downstairs as his room. _Sherlock’s room wouldn’t be as big as this and still have a view to Hogwarts that the Wizard so loved._

“Lets go to the living room. I’m certain Dobby can prepare us something to eat as we look up on how to make my rooms.”

 _Harry was giving him the extra room because the man didn’t need and wouldn’t use an office. Even so the Wizard knew Tom would love to have his own space._ They descended and sat, Tom sitting on Sherlock’s armchair and his classmates glanced at John’s one before sitting on a couch facing him. _It clearly showed how well they knew their place._ Dobby made a small table appear between them and set the tea and pudding down.

“It’s a good job that he did with the small place.” Jeremy put in. “Which I believe that he took from some books?”

“Muggle ones.” Tom agreed _, embarrassed at the excitement that he couldn’t quite hide from his voice._ “Considered a Muggle British Classic. I have to say that my Muggle uprising is over-excited at the way everything is placed.”

“I believe that if we saw the reincarnation of any Magical Classics ourselves any of us would’ve be in the same state of euphoria.”

Tom smiled at Eileen that still had Teddy in her arms.

**(TBC)**


	7. Chapter V  –Fully Perform–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,447
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> /Sign Language\
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter V**

**–Fully Perform–**

Hogsmeade weekend, early December 1943

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry climbed the steps once lunch time arrived. The teenagers were scattered around the living room’s table _since the dining table was impossible to use at the moment._

“Lord Fleamont had sent me a letter warning that you had done some changes to the first and top floor. I didn’t expect this.” Tom put in as they finished setting the table.

“I saw the stairs and it’s over the shop.” Harry replied letting himself be sat by Tom’s side. “Not to mention that it had the right size for this. Once my two wayward nephews brought me the Goblins to organize the remodelling I picked the book and set before the Goblin what was way too happy to apply.”

“What did the Potter brothers do to have you call them that?” Jeremy asked.

“ _Dark is Dark and you mustn’t sell to Dark Wizards no matter what._ ” Harry repeated somewhat what the two had said. “With a lot more garniture in the words. Going around and around the subject until I got tired of their bickering and just glued both their mouths shut.”

Harry shrugged as Dobby set the meal on the table.

“They seem to think that because you look young and were in solitude that you can’t take care of yourself.” Tom put in amused. “You all know that none of you can ever repeat about the last part, not even to your closest family members.” He added to his minions who all nodded.

“I take it I broke some kind of relatives etiquette?” Harry asked.

“You can mention it. Yet as you are elder than them your punishment befalls under the _didn’t see anything / won’t tell_.” Eileen replied. “If my Father gave me a chiding at the train station for example, none of the others would ever mention in the train ride.”

Harry frowned.

“It’s not used for gossip and backup material?”

“If Eileen did get the chilling none of us would mention it as it would’ve be because she had misbehaved enough to do it outdoors where anyone can see. We could only mention if she had done nothing wrong to deserve it.”

“For example if her father would start calling her a whore alike her mother because her robe showed her shins.” Tom added. “What never happened to Eileen herself but to a fellow Hufflepuff to which other parents clearly intervened.”

Harry started to serve each plate as the teenagers explained.

“Apparently her father was to blame for that as he had used all the money meant for her new clothes in gambling.” Jeremy explained with a sneer. “Evan’s family took her in after that.”

Harry looked at the boy in question.

“She’s my younger cousin. My parents are quite embarrassed with my uncle’s drunkenness and gambling issues.”

Harry nodded, finished serving the last plate, his, and sat again to eat.

“I’ll be more careful about mentioning punishment from now on. Don’t want to completely embarrass Tom even if neither of you would comment it out.”

All of them, including Tom, choked on their food. Harry grinned and started to eat himself.

“You are a menace.” Tom groaned as he cleaned himself.

“That could’ve be my middle name, yes.”

After that the meal was spent in silence. A part because none of Tom’s minions dared to speak principally with the idea that there was a possibility of seeing their Lord be punished one day, another because Tom would glare at them any time they did try to make casual conversation. Dobby had just finished picking up the table when they heard the front door. Harry went to open it to find the Head Auror. Harry raised an eyebrow letting the man inside and upstairs. The teenagers had moved to the couch and were looking through the magazines.

“What did I do this time around?” Harry wondered.

A parchment was set in Harry’s hands. He frowned at it and went to the table to open the important looking parchment. Finally his eyes grew and he looked up at the Head Auror.

“It’s not my call.” Auror Thundercall argued.

“What is it?” Tom asked.

“My parentage is being taken into questioning. Someone reported me to the authorities and the Aurors have no other choice but take my child and ward away.”

There’s a long silence as the teenagers just looked at Harry before Jeremy stood.

“Is the fireplace flooconnected?” Harry nodded vaguely and the teenager kneeled before it throwing floopowder into the fire. {Lestrange Manor’s Main Office.}

When the boy’s head returned, he stood and stepped back only for Harry to feel the permission request for someone from the flooconnection. After allowing it, Lord Lestrange left the floo on his feet. Harry wondered how the hell he had managed that _(principally in such a small fireplace)_.

“Mr Potter. Auror Thundercall.”

“Lord Lestrange.” The Head Auror agreed.

Lestrange approached Harry and, at Harry’s acceptance, picked the parchment.

“Who done the report?”

“I can’t…”

“The same person who’s been fighting me since I took Tom in as my ward two months ago.” Harry replied. “Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.”

Lestrange looked at Harry and then at the parchment.

“What are his reasons?”

“Tom’s a Parselmouth through his mother’s side. Tom’s _Dark and Evil_ thanks to his birth right.”

Lestrange glared at the Head Auror whose eyes grew.

“Riddle, who introduced you to the Wizardry World?”

“Professor Dumbledore. Who was told by the Muggle Orphanage’s matron that anything wrong that happened at the Orphanage was my fault. Even when I stayed locked in my room reading books all day long.”

“Muggles believed that Tom’s magical abilities were the fruit of Satan _(Muggle’s equivalent to the worst Creature in the whole world)_. Tom never mentioned it but I believe that they tried to take the Satan from his body and consequently his magic… to create an Obscurial.”

Every Wizard and Witch gasped while Tom frowned.

“What’s an Obscurial?”

“Is the wayward magic of a magical child that lost control while at the same time refused it. It usually ends up killing the child around Hogwarts School’s entering age.” Harry explained sadly. “Maximum age so far was in New York City with 16.”

“It was quite recently as well. It was all over the newspapers.” Lestrange explained. “Auror Thundercall, I want Mr Riddle’s Orphanage and former room to be checked throughoutly. If Mr Potter’s claims be unfounded I’ll myself bring the toddler to the Ministry. If not… I demand Professor Dumbledore to be taken on trial. As well as every student he welcomed to be checked.”

“It’ll be done.” Auror Thundercall agreed and left.

Harry glanced at Lestrange uncertain.

“Even if we prove Dumbledore’s wrongdoing we still have to prove you are a good parent figure.” The Caucasian man added.

“You’re a lawyer, correct?” The raven-haired wondered, to which Lestrange nodded and Harry let his wand jump to his hand. “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ”

The stag showed only to disappear into the fireplace and _, in no moment,_ Fleamont requested permission to enter through the floo.

**–LSE–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

“A Corporeal Patronus… even with all the pain he can perform a full on Patronus!” Evan pointed out in a whisper excitedly as the three adults spoke in the kitchen.

“A Patronus requires happy thoughts.” Eileen put in towards Tom.

“What all things considered wouldn’t be surprising if Potter wouldn’t be able to fully perform.”

“I can still hear you!” Harry claimed with his back to them. “And now my masculinity is in question thanks to the chosen words you guys used. So _, I’ll have you know:_ I’m old and battered but I can still get **_it_** up and make **_it_** work.”

Tom’s face went deep red as Lord Lestrange and Lord Potter sputtered in embarrassment.

“I believe my son deserved that.” Lord Lestrange agreed. “Watch your wording, Jeremiah!”

“Yes, Father.”

None of the students reacted to Jeremy’s chilling, yet Tom saw Harry glance back their way as the Wizard realized what just had been done before he pretended nothing happened and returned to the conversation about his work hours and the house position.

**–LSE–**

Mid December 1943

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Two weeks after Tom returned to school and constant visits from Lord Lestrange, the teenager showed up at his door with his school trunk. At Harry’s obvious confusion the teenager smiled.

“Winter Holidays.”

“Oh… right, it’s already December.” Harry picked the house key and offered the teenager before doing a lightening spell on the trunk. “The Goblins already finished your room but not the office. I told them that there was no hurry yet they insisted on finishing the bedroom… now I realize why.”

“I need to set a calendar around the house and shop.” Tom argued. “Come, Teddy. Let’s leave Dad to work.”

Teddy stood and left his corner with the pencils and colouring books. The two left and Harry returned his attention to the shop. Halfway several costumers came to request help with this or that. Some even to fill the cabinets with Pepper Up potions. Just as Harry was about to close for lunch a woman showed up in tears. Harry let her in, not questioning. He sent a Patronus to the Auror’s office and kept her remarkably calm.

“Another?” Auror Thundercall asked when the Aurors stopped by to take the victim to safety.

“It’s the fourth this week alone.” Harry agreed with a frown. “I can’t exactly refuse them shelter until you arrive.”

“I’m not mad with you, actually I’m glad that people find the Apothecary shop a safe haven. What I want to know is who _, by Dementor’s Kiss,_ is doing this.”

“They don’t speak much. Mostly cry.” Harry argued.

“Where’s the Werecub?” The Head Auror asked at realizing Teddy’s empty corner.

“First day of holidays… what no one told me about. Tom stole him and took him upstairs.”

“May I wonder why the shop is full with Aurors as well as you skipping meals… again?” A voice asked behind them.

They both turned to see Tom with a tray with a glass of water and a plate with lunch.

“There’s a series of attacks recently.” Harry put in, sitting on the counter and accepted the tray, balancing in on his lap before he started to eat. “And I skipped breakfast. I was closing the shop to go eat when the woman arrived.”

“You’re already skinny as it is, Potter. You shouldn’t skip meals, principally the breakfast.” The Head Auror chastised.

Auror Thundercall looked at a calling Auror and waved at Harry before walking away.

“You two are friends?”

“Of sorts.” Harry agreed. “He’s old enough that I don’t feel like I’m surrounded by toddlers on every turn and I understand war and the Auror’s job just as well as he does. It’s a friendship by convenience.”

Tom nodded, Teddy at his feet holding unto the teenager’s trousers all the way through the robes. Auror Thundercall returned by the time Harry was ending.

“Done?” Harry nodded, gulping down the water in one go. “How much can you stomach?”

“A lot. What should I take?”

“A filled first-aid kit. Riddle…”

“I’ll just take Teddy upstairs.” Tom agreed, retrieving the tray. “Go save the Earth, one person at a time.”

Harry mock-glared at Tom’s teasing tone before the teenager left with the rubbing his eyes toddler.

“Private joke?”

“It was Earth that saved my life when I was about to give up on my life.” Harry replied honestly. “Me and Tom bonded over the fact that Earth is magical by itself.”

Auror Thundercall smiled amused as Harry set a bag with a little of everything to whatever he would’ve find.

“Few people nowadays would believe you. Every day gets worse with the loss of the old ways to accommodate the Muggleborns. Yet I was raised under similar upbringing.” Harry finished and Auror Thundercall took him out the shop. “Good thing your ward’s home because there’s no way I can hide this from the press and leaving the toddler with an Auror or your relatives would’ve raise questions about your paternity abilities.”

Harry nodded and he frowned at seeing an Auror puking by the side. He picked a potion and put in the man’s hands, who nodded thankfully and swallowed it whole in one go. Harry left Auror Thundercall to watch over him and turned the corner where the massacre lay. A huge sigh left his lips, before he took out his robes.

“I need…”

The Aurors were quick to fetch Harry’s requests as Harry worked around the mess of attacked humans.

A Pepper Up potion was forced down Harry’s mouth by Rosmerta once he gave the go ahead to relocate the fifth victim. He looked at her surprised, only to realize that she was walking around serving warm drinks to anyone needing.

“This is hardly the place for a young woman.” He whispered.

“I can stomach more than you think.” She argued as Harry’s ears started fuming. “Teddy?”

“With Tom or I’d have contacted you already.” He offered and she nodded.

Harry returned to his work after that, Healers and Mediwizards having arrived, some not being able to handle the chaos and others heading into the wounded as they would’ve in a hospital.

“Apothecarian, I need a blood potion over here.” An old woman said by the side and Harry picked his bag taking the potion and going to give the Healer. “Thank you. Can you get to the children?”

Harry looked to three children by the side and nodded at the Healer at realizing none of the Healers and Mediwizards had the stomach to handle children in that state. One died under his care but he saved the other two before they were sent to St Mungo’s Hospital. He massaged his closed eyes, trying to hold back the tears. _Now was not the time to mourn._ Then he heard the sound of a camera flash. He opened his eyes and turned towards the journalist being forced away that had just captured his image on one knee besides the dead body of a child while holding back his tears. _Oh well. Could be a worst position to be caught._

**(TBC)**


	8. Chapter VI  –Beauty Sleep–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,390
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> /Sign Language\
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter VI**

**–Beauty Sleep–**

Mid December 1943

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

The Head Auror himself brought Harry home five hours later. The man was exhausted, still the two made him bath before setting him in his bed. The Head Auror staying smartly silent through the whole process as both him, Tom and Dobby washed and the dressed the scarred body of Tom’s Guardian.

In the morning, as Teddy ate his cereals and as Tom read the newspaper, the Wizard finally got up drowsily and went to the table accepting his mug of coffee from Dobby. Tom was reading the article about yesterday’s attack and quick action of Apothecarian Potter that, even though everything, was unable to hold back his emotions when one of the victims succumbed to his wounds under his care. Tom glanced at the picture where Harry was clearly grieving the death of the 5-year-old body at his feet.

“Today all the shops and pubs will be closed in Hogsmeade in memory of those who fallen.” Harry put in. “Yet I have to go to the Ministry of Magic to testify what happened.”

“You’re descripted as a hero.” Tom argued puzzled. “Why do you have to prove anything?”

“Because the Minister himself is close friends with Dumbledore and doesn’t like that instead of his dispatch being applied and you and Teddy taken from me, his friend was given a full-on trial and all of his doings over the decades taken into question.”

Tom hummed only for Harry to look at the fireplace and then Lord Lestrange left the floo.

“Good morning.” Tom nodded back as Harry gulped down his coffee. “You may slow down. The Minister was fired last night after he attempted to have you accused with yesterday’s happenings. Which even the journalists were smart enough to realize it was made by a Rogue Werewolf in _the_ article.”

“Is this the same case as the attack around lunch?” Tom wondered.

“No.” Harry replied. “Those are made by a Light Core Wizard pretending to mimic the Men in Red _supposed_ attacks around the globe.”

“How do you know it’s Light?” Lord Lestrange asked confused, accepting the teacup from the House-elf.

“How could I not? Their skins are always thrumming with it when the Wizard’s done.”

Tom lowered the newspaper and looked at his Guardian puzzled.

“You can feel magic?”

Harry shrugged as if it was a nowadays thing. Tom turned towards the Lawyer who looked back just as surprised.

“Trust me, I’ll be talking with the Potters about Mr Potter being a Sentient.” Lord Lestrange agreed, before sipping his tea. “Potter, your Werecub…”

Tom turned to find Teddy halfway over the table.

“EDWARD REMUS POTTER!” The Werecub turned immediately at the sound and at his full name being said. Tom massaged his ears at his Guardian’s high voice and couldn’t help but wonder how Lord Lestrange managed to pretend he didn’t just hear the shout. “Table?”

The toddler stepped back until he returned to his chair.

“Bwead?”

“What’s the word?”

“Pwease.”

Harry picked a slice of buttered toast with little butter and gave the toddler.

“Sorry about the shriek but Teddy wasn’t taught to ask but to take.”

Tom realized that even if it was worded in Tom’s direction it was to both.

“He’s young. He’ll learn.” Tom agreed.

**–LSE–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry went with Tom and Teddy to Gringotts while holding the letter in his hands puzzled. He looked around for his Account Manager and pulled Tom to the Goblin’s counter, getting in line. Tom frowned puzzled, looking at the other empty stands and at the name of the stand over the Goblin but didn’t voice it out.

“Next.”

“Hello, Griphook.”

The Goblin finally looked up into Harry and huffed, before shouting in Gobbledegook. Immediately another Goblin took his place at the line and Griphook walked away with Harry and his two wards. Harry gave him the Ministry letter as they walked to the main offices in the back. Griphook read it puzzled only to hum.

“You’ll always be a confusion to work with.” The Goblin pointed out.

“Would you have me any other way?”

“Maybe with some actual memories that I can use to make us money.” Griphook retorted as they entered an office. “Pleasure, Mr Tom Riddle, I’m Harry Potter’s Account Manager. Yet I’m not the rest of Potter’s Account Manager.”

Tom frowned.

“Won’t Lord Fleamont want us to use the same Account Manager?”

“He may. Yet, officially, your Guardian was put into recluse by his family. Even if the Potters had none to be with it, legally the actual Goblin can’t be Mr Harry’s Account Manager. When he come to me to argue my claim that he didn’t use money to send food to Mr Harry I reminded him that said money had already been taken away. He won’t dare to steal more money and will take the claim that for the five decades that Mr Harry received food and some other indispensable goods.”

Harry sat by the desk.

“So, Griphook, what does the Ministry means? How much do I have to pay?”

Griphook looked back.

“It’s the other way around. They want to know your vault number, although we’ll give them my name instead so they are forced to pass through me to make the deposit.”

“Deposit… I’m getting paid?”

“For each time you’ve helped the Aurors. It’s won’t be much. Barely covers the potions you probably spent in the attack yesterday afternoon. Yet, it’s money that enters.”

“I’m certain it’ll be more than I can fix in a month.” Harry retorted.

**–LSE–**

Late December 1943

They were dead asleep when the first attack started. A group of men dressed in red robes were all over town. Harry got up slowly, irritated by the attack.

_Honestly! Some people need their beauty sleep!_

Harry arrived into the streets with a huff. He raised his wand and immediately did a freezing Light Wizards hex. The Head Auror arrived, glanced at the men puzzled and then towards the pissed Harry with a raised eyebrow.

“I limited to do a very much legal hex that freezes everyone that the Magical Core is Light. Those aren’t Men in Red, but Light Wizards in an anti-Grindelwald campaign.” Harry turned around and re-entered his house while opening his mouth tiredly in a yawn.

Half an hour later Tom let Auror Thundercall into the house.

“Does that hex work on other types of magic?” The man asked amused.

“Only if performed by me and trust me you don’t want to find out whose of your Auror’s Magical Core is naturally Dark.”

Tom offered the Head Auror a glass with Fire Whiskey.

“Harry’s a Sentient.”

Auror Thundercall sighed and took a huge sip.

“Right… better keep using the old-school spells. It would bring me way too many paperwork and way too many conflict within the Aurors that I can’t deal with right now.”

Harry snorted.

“Welcome to my world. Where everyone wants a solution but not the truth.”

Tom sat on the second armchair.

“He’s just snappish because for the first-time in a while he was sleeping without nightmares and now he’s afraid to return.”

“Completely reasonable.” Auror Thundercall gulped down the rest of the drink. “I’ll return tomorrow. Hopefully no nightmares.”

Harry grumbled under his breath as Tom and Auror Thundercall walked out mid-laughing. Tom returned upstairs and grabbed Harry, manhandling him into bed.

“Don’t wanna.”

“I don’t care.” Tom retorted and forced Harry on the mattress before taking out his night robe and lay down besides Harry on the bed. “Never leave the house again in nothing but Muggle PJ bottoms again.” The teen requested and Harry went deep red as he realized how he was dressed.

**–LSE–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom got up to an empty room, he went to the living room to find Dobby hurting itself.

/Go watch Teddy.\ Tom ordered to keep it from harming itself even more, knowing the House-elf could understand him if he used sign language.

He then approached the stairs and heard some people at the bottom.

“Those weren’t all of them.” Tom frowned at the German accent. “I tracked a couple more, yet I’m certain there’s plenty more.”

“This isn’t my fight.” Harry argued.

“I realized. You do understand it won’t be easy to make the closed-minded Light people to understand that the Muggles are the problem, don’t you?”

“Which is why I don’t mention it out loud won’t they think I’m a Dark Wizard like you, Grindelwald.”

Tom’s eyes grew.

“Your relatives will be a problem.”

Harry huffed and Tom just knew the Wizard had leaned against the wall behind him.

“I know. They aren’t just treating me like an invalid. They’re treating me like the petulant child that you indulge just because you don’t want him to turn on you and make a scene.”

“Don’t let them, then.”

“And tell the Head Auror what? That my relatives are hiding the Light Wizards that have been misbehaving and are part of the reason the Minister tried to have my boys taken away as well as try to get me arrested?”

“Yes, that would’ve sound terrible.” Tom turned to find Auror Thundercall by his side descending the stairs. The Wizard signalled at Tom to stay quiet as he descended the rest of the stairs. “Yet, after having you locked for five decades not unreasonable.”

“Thundercall…”

“Head Auror.” Grindelwald sounded way too amused by Auror Thundercall’s appearance in contrast with Harry’s worried tone.

Finally, Tom understood why Dobby was hurting itself. The Potter brothers had probably ordered it to fetch the Aurors if Grindelwald ever returned. He would have to give the Creature a counter order so it wouldn’t obey the other two ever again.

“Grindelwald. How were the Americas?”

“A little _constrictive_.”

“Prison cells tend to.” Auror Thundercall agreed. “Potter, your nephews ordered your House-elf to call me if you got this visitor again.”

Harry grumbled under his breath.

“They really need a good spanking.” Grindelwald pointed out. “So, am I being taken into custody?”

“Goblin Griphook made Harry’s Apothecary shop and house a Grey Area location. I can’t touch you as long as you are inside and don’t perform any actual Dark spell. You could kill Harry with your hands before me and I couldn’t stop you or force you out those doors, legally.”

“I have no intention about hurting or killing Harry… or the lads.” Grindelwald pointed out.

“Good, this way I don’t need to leave the badge at home. Now that the Niffler’s out the bag: explain what’s happening!”

“My scars were made by Muggles. Muggles who found out about magic and attacked.”

There’s a long silent moment before Tom heard Auror Thundercall groan.

“How big are we talking about?”

“You’ve seen the camps they have now where they send other Muggles because different look and beliefs? That’s what happens to Wizards and Witches.”

“You’re speaking as if it had already happened yet nothing of that ever happened.”

“I told you I spent five decades in lockdown and when I finally gave up Earth saved me.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Harry was born in 1980.” Grindelwald put in. “Earth refused to let Harry give his magic away to keep It alive and instead used _it_ to send Harry back in time.”

“The Muggles will…”

“They already have.” Harry argued. “They already have camps with Muggleborns were they experiments on them. For a century they will study all over the world… orphans like Credence aren’t missed.

“Who cares if they close their Cores? Let’s see if we can block the magic…

“Oh look! if you put a silver bullet directly into the Magical Core the Wizards become unable to use it.

“So, Wizards and Witches lived among us for centuries? Don’t be fooled. They are just cattle, nothing more. They are to be used and then disposed. Nothing more.

“Don’t get acquainted with them. Don’t talk with them. Don’t hide them. They are nothing but vermin hidden under the town that everyone hates but no one can really fully destroy.

“Don’t worry. We have the solution. The right pesticide. We…”

Tom finished descending the stairs two-in-two and pulled his Guardian onto his chest whom _, snapping out of his trance,_ started crying against Tom’s sleeping robes. Tom looked at the adults and withdrew Harry’s magic letting them return to their own two feet.

“I believe that proves it.” Grindelwald put in towards Auror Thundercall. “You can’t fake that loss of being able to understand where you really are.”

“Find those camps, Grindelwald.” The Dark Lord nodded and apparated out. “Riddle…”

“I’ll handle him. Just make certain the Muggles won’t win again.”

Auror Thundercall glanced at Harry as he shook all over.

“Riddle, you and the Cub aren’t his first children.” Harry started crying again and Tom looked down as the Wizard grabbed Tom’s robe chest so tight his fingers were white and his tears and snout started to dump the robe almost to the point of passing through. “I suspected when he refused his own name and, yet, he was quick to name the cub. As if he already knew exactly what to name him. Muggles took his children away and for some reason I believe that Earth is granting them back.”

Tom nodded and Auror Thundercall left through the front door. The teenager pulled the older man alongside him upstairs, to the living room and sat him down in the armchair. He straightened and took out his robe, giving the man who hugged it tight and kept using as a noserag. Tom didn’t argue, he accepted the new robe Dobby brought and put it on. He sat on the other armchair and faced Harry who obviously wasn’t okay.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s typos, I’m sorry. I just reviewed it yet again
> 
> Next Chapter is going to be slash and extremely age difference, consider yourself warned.
> 
> There is a reason why this fic has **_Dead Dove Do Not Eat_** warning tag
> 
> Next chapter: **Lovers**
> 
> ~Isys


	9. Chapter VII  –Lover–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _This Chapter is slash and extremely age difference, consider yourself warned._  
> 
>
>> _There is a reason why this fic has **Dead Dove Do Not Eat** warning tag_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,289
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> /Sign Language\
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

_Lemon scene will be **signaled** with start and ending_

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**–Lover–**

Late December 1943

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

They stayed like that for at the least an hour until finally Harry calmed down enough to speak.

“Teddy, godson Metamorphmagus and son of a Werewolf. Jimmy, son and a menace of my name. Ally, son shy yet smart in a way that makes you gape. And finally Lilu, daughter and the princess of our eyes. I was burnt in a Bath on my arm when I tried to wrestle myself inside to save them. I was too late. My late wife apparated into the middle of an army camp and let them kill her on the spot. I wasn’t as lucky. The Basilisk’s poison and Phoenix’s tears plus being a Sentient meant that the Muggles weapons were immune on me. Only the Bath worked. Which had been the reason why children went that way. Children have a stronger touch with magic than the adults.”

Tom tilted his head to the side as he looked at Harry. _The man had locked his memories because he’d failed his family?_

“You heard Auror Thundercall. Earth is granting them back to you.”

“Teddy’s a godson… but the others were my own children. No Witch in their right mind would’ve date me.”

“What about Rosmerta from the Three Broomsticks?”

Harry fake laughed. _It was a dry laugh that confused and disgusted Tom._

“She’s a friend. Once she told me herself _, to assure me that she wasn’t wining those type of feelings,_ that I’m too twisted. Too hardened with life to be a lover.”

Tom stood and forced Harry up who glanced back puzzled.

“What you need is someone to protect you.”

Harry scoffed.

“Oh, **_yes_** , because in this timeline women are jumping at the thought of being the one in control.” He joked back humourlessly.

Tom pulled Harry’s face up and forced his own lips over the others. Harry gasped in surprise yet Tom didn’t overstep his boundaries. _For now a simple chaste kiss was enough for him._

“I didn’t mean a Witch this time.” He added and started to pull Harry down the room, through the kitchen and into the bedroom. “Come on, you need to…”

Tom never managed to finish because _, much to his surprise,_ Harry jumped onto his arms and kissed him again. This time, Harry made certain it didn’t stay a chaste kiss.

**–LSE–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry watched Tom sleeping at his side and then leaned down on his stomach again. He was too sore to lay on his side or back, yet it had been a while since he had let the call of the flesh take control. _During the war he knew he had taken some bed lovers. It had been no love. Just a fount of heat and understanding. It never lasted more than once. Some died the very next day after all._

“I’m not an one-time hook-up. If you thought that; you’re in for a big surprise.”

Harry turned his head to the other side to look at Tom that was looking back, laying on his side and pulling the blankets over them.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I don’t need to feel magic or hear you speaking to know what you think.”

“If you want more than one-time-thing why propose Rosmerta?”

“Thought you liked her, which was why I never said anything previously.”

Harry hummed, closing his eyes.

“Not going to ask how many?”

“Even if you could remember enough to answer it back; I won’t. You were in war and on the run. A mutual body heat sharing isn’t unheard of.”

Harry opened his eyes.

“I remember the last one. Barely 17. Wanted to know the answer though. Died the next day to give me the meanings to hide in Hogwarts. Her own Blood Ward was what saved Hogwarts for five decades.”

“Were you thinking of hiding in Hogwarts together and raising your children by yourselves? Like a magical-version of Adam and Eve?”

“We knew that would’ve probably be a possibility. But we never actually spoke it out.”

Tom hummed and leaned forward, pecking Harry on the lips.

“Horrible of me to say, but I’m glad she died.”

Harry huffed amused and closed his eyes, letting Tom hug him with one arm. _They probably shouldn’t be doing this. Tom was still a minor. Harry could get into really law issues with sleeping with an underage in this timeline. Yet… why was Harry always directed to the teenager ones by Lady Magic? He usually didn’t ask Lady Magic what it directed him to do. But Tom was still just a teenager…_

“Cougar…” Harry whispered, what made Tom’s chest against his head to reverberate as he laughed.

“Gold digger.” Tom counteracted.

“Point taken although I have no money.”

Just as they were about to let sleep take them out, they heard Teddy in the next room. Tom groaned.

“Dobby, keep an eye out on Teddy!” He ordered and they heard Dobby trying to entertain the cub. –I give him half an hour.–

Harry snorted.

“Don’t be mean.” –Dobby does his best.–

Tom froze and looked at Harry wide-eyed. Harry smiled back and closed his eyes, using one of Tom’s arms as a pillow and being hugged by the other over his back. He felt safe.

–If you weren’t already sore, I’d take you right now!–

Harry opened one eye to look at Tom’s lustful look.

–Think of that next time you slam me against the bed. Besides, I’m over sensitive down there right now. It would’ve be too much to handle.–

Tom groaned and Harry felt the teenager’s hip moving out of his control. Harry’s eyes opened at feeling the hardening member.

–You aren’t helping to my libido, Harry.–

Harry blushed.

“I may look like early 20s but I’m 90s… I can’t get it up that fast afterwards.”

Tom only groaned louder and hid his face on Harry’s shoulder.

–It’s your fault for speaking in Parseltongue!–

Harry frowned confused only for his eyes to grow.

“I can’t… control it. It’s not a birth inheritance like you.”

* * *

> * * *
> 
> **_(lemon scene not for everyone's cup of tea)_ **

> __(Tom goes horny and is a teenager, Harry not and cannot keep up)_ _
> 
> * * *

* * *

“I can’t… control it. It’s not a birth inheritance like you.”

Tom’s hip started to do small round movements against the side of Harry’s hips. _Damn the teenager had really got hard, not just turned on… all the way hard._ Harry moved down his hand and grabbed the other’s member who was unable to hold back a gasp. Uncertain on what to do since he never done it to anyone else, Harry started to pump him. The arm under Harry’s head was taken out.

**–LSE–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom was quickly losing control, what was anything but a good thing. He kissed the shoulder to him offered and moved his own hand under Harry’s body to the older’s manhood. He took hold of it and started to move his hand in synchrony with Harry’s hand. Harry started to get really hard and that’s when Tom’s control snapped. _To feel the elder going hard under his ministration, even though they had just practically done it…_

Tom glanced at Harry’s dripping with seed bottom. _Tom had been unable to restrain himself once he’d been sure he wasn’t hurting Harry._

“Tom…” Harry gasped.

Tom released Harry and made the other release his manhood. Harry looked back with uncertainty, not understanding what Tom was about to do to him.

_Harry could have taken other lovers before and even bottomed, but Tom was the first man._

Harry gasped as Tom passed a leg over his over sensitive back.

“Wha…?” Tom watched as Harry didn’t stop him. As he grabbed at the sheets besides his head. _If the Wizard had moved enough to that position he had to know what was in Tom’s mind._ “Tom…”

**–LSE–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry gasped as Tom’s body touched his sore back. _What was the other thinking?_

Harry’s eyes grew and his mouth opened wide in a silent scream as Tom re-entered him. _Bloody horny teenager. Harry had just told him that…_

“Ah!”

The stretching, the soreness and the manhood inside of him looking for that location of him to make him agree to this… yet he was already so sensitive that it was too much. _If Tom would’ve touch him there he’d…_

Harry was unable to hold back his shout, making Tom put his hand in front of Harry’s mouth to try and quiet him down. Harry succumbed on his own pool of seed exhausted and oversensitive. Black dots behind his eyelids brought him into sleep.

Harry opened his eyes slowly only to feel his body moving slowly. He frowned and took a while to understand that what was moving wasn’t him but Tom inside of him. Harry groaned, making the teenager laugh.

“Morning, Sleepyhead.”

Harry grabbed the pillow Tom had used earlier and pushed his face unto it as Tom’s movements started to become less round and slow and become more in and out, fast and strong. Harry didn’t even try to stop him. The boy just wouldn’t hear a no and the idea that Harry was too sore to do it had only made him harder for Harry.

Harry’s sweetpoint was found again and Tom started to abuse it as he had done the first-time that he had first found it. It had made Harry relax the first-time around so he understood what Tom was trying to accomplish. But… **_Hell!_**

“Mine.” Tom whispered against Harry’s back.

If he wasn’t being pounded into by an over eager teenager who didn’t understand that it was too much too soon for Harry to get hard again and kept torturing Harry’s sweet point with each thrust, Harry would’ve rolled his eyes at the domineering teenager. Harry gasped into the pillow as Tom accelerated. The boy’s member growing as it got ready to spill. Harry opened his legs as much as he could to give the other better access to his backside. And then Harry gasped as Tom thrusted hard inside and came directly against Harry’s sweet point. Harry didn’t know if he came again or if it was too much too fast for his body to handle but when he come back again Tom was at his side with a too accomplished look.

“Bastard!”

Tom laughed and Harry pushed his face into the pillow as he tested his bottom only to feel his body expel extra seed from his insides at his movement. Harry groaned into the pillow. _How much did he still have inside?_

* * *

> * * *
> 
> ****_(You can continue reading from here on)_ ** **
> 
> * * *

* * *

**–LSE–**

Harry didn’t open the shop that day. Which was the first-time since forever. _He had never taken a day off except when the Ministry obliged them._ Probably the fact Harry spent the early hours of the first sunlight’s messing around in bed didn’t help on getting up early… nor the fact that he could barely sit… even less stay 8 hours straight _(with one break for lunch)_ in the shop.

Harry groaned as he finally managed a comfy position on his armchair. Tom offered him a mug with tea and smartly stayed quiet.

“Bloody teenager hormones.” He still grumbled, what made Tom win a smirk at the corner of his lips for a brief instant before he hid it. “Next time someone tells you no. It’s _no_!”

“Yes, Harry.” Tom agreed as if just to calm him down.

Harry grumbled under his breath as he brought his mug all the way to his lips and then sipped from it. _If they didn’t have a meeting with Head Auror today there was no way he’d be out of bed right now…_

There was a knock on the frontdoor and Tom went down to check who it was. Finally, the teen returned with Rosmerta.

“Sick?” The woman asked surprised.

Harry grumbled into his drink while blushing.

“He did go out last night in Muggle PJ’s to stop the fake Men in Red.” Tom agreed.

By the teenager’s voice or face you couldn’t tell that he was finding this way too amusing. Harry looked at his eyes and there it was the shine of amusement.

“Oh well…” Harry glared at the sudden amused Rosmerta. “Just drink your tea and potions and you’ll be fine, you great grump.”

–You dare make fun of me and I swear you’ll…–

–I won’t.– Tom argued and Harry was surprised at his truthfulness. “I’ll take Teddy upstairs to play in his room.”

Rosmerta nodded and Tom left with the toddler.

“You have a good Heir.”

“Don’t let him hear you. He already has a big head as it is.” Harry argued, making Rosmerta laugh. “Need any potions?”

“Hmmm?” Rosmerta looked back from where she was inspecting the apartment. “The usual ingredients for my speciality.”

Harry made a move to stand only to groan at his sore back. Rosmerta snorted.

“Looking your old age I see…”

Harry’s glare was enough to shut her up. He stood and accepted the robe from Dobby before the two descended the stairs into the shop. Harry glanced at the sky as Rosmerta walked around the shop for her ingredients. He frowned as he looked to the side.

“Rosmerta?” The young woman looked up from the herbs. “Do you mind checking-up on the boys for a moment?”

Rosmerta frowned puzzled, she nodded and climbed upstairs.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not for everyone’s cup of tea. Then again, if you are reading this fic then you have probably read the warnings in the tags (AO3) in the first chapter (FF dot net)
> 
> As I’ve said before. This story is not my usual easy-going type of fic. This is one of my darkest of them all.
> 
> Next chapter: **Translator**
> 
> ~Isys


	10. Chapter VIII  –Translator–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,237
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> /Sign Language\
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter VIII**

**–Translator–**

Late December 1943

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom looked up from The Three Brothers story _– that Teddy was making him tell for the fifth time these holidays alone –_ to the waitress entering the room. Just as she entered they heard a tremor under their feet… like a bomb.

Tom picked Teddy and run downstairs with his Guardian’s friend right behind. _Harry had sent her to him, what meant he’d suspected the attack! It had to be today? Harry needed his rest after what they’d done!_

“Oh no…” Miss Rosmerta whispered as they saw the predicament in which was the shop.

Harry was in there somewhere and Tom could feel _his_ magic keeping the house standing. Tom touched the magic with his own. He felt Harry’s magic show a feel of relief and then Harry’s magic disappeared just before the shop went down and the apartment over it was soon to follow. Tom stood there in shock as he watched their house go down and over Harry as if it was a house of cards. So easily it went down as if nothing was working to keep it up.

**–LSE–**

Tom vaguely remember arriving the Three Broomsticks nor the Aurors arrivals. He just stayed there with the toddler in his arms. He half remembered Rosmerta running to the fallen house. Tom hadn’t moved. He had felt when Harry had allowed the house to fall on him. He had felt Harry’s magic retreat. He had felt his last touch before he disappeared from this world for a second time in _his_ lifetime.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he glanced up at Lord Lestrange that had finally arrived with his son and wife. Lady Lestrange attempted at picking Teddy up but the toddler refused to leave Tom’s arms.

“I’ll be right here.” Tom forced himself to argue but the toddler shook his head again. “Lord Lestrange, did Harry claim a godparent?”

“No, he has not.”

“Jeremiah Rabastan Lestrange, would you do the honours of being Edward Remus Potter’s godfather?”

“It’d be my honour.” Jeremy agreed and slowly Teddy let himself be picked up by his new godfather.

Tom glanced at Lord Lestrange.

“What will happen to us now?”

“Considering you just claimed my son as the cub’s godfather then I have the legal right to take you two in.” Lord Lestrange replied. “The people are saying Grindelwald’s Men but the Head Auror refuses it.”

“Harry is… was Grey and pro all types of magic. He wouldn’t get attacked by Dark Wizards.” Tom retorted. “This was Light Wizard’s job.”

Tom glanced down to realize he had a mug of tea before him. Lord Lestrange frowned at Tom’s certainty. Tom didn’t elaborate on it. _He had just lost a Guardian and a lover. He would finish what Harry had hoped to archive while raising Teddy. He wouldn’t let the Muggles win again. Not now. Not ever. And most of it all… he’d kill Albus Dumbledore and he just wouldn’t kill the Potters as well because otherwise Harry would never be born._

Tom looked up as said Potters entered and pretended to care. _He would’ve take Harry’s Father away from them as soon as he birthed. There was no way he’d let another Potter get tainted by them._

“Tom…”

“Don’t!” Tom snarled. “I’m not Harry. I won’t let you sneer down at me while pretending to care. You’re happy he’s dead so stop faking.”

Lord Fleamont approached and made a move to raise his hand at Tom who stood straight and waited for the slap. _People couldn’t comment what they saw… but they would still see their trust in the Potters shatter. It was worth the momentaneous pain._ Tom’s eyes grew and everyone held in their breath as the wrist was grabbed by the Head Auror himself.

“Fleamont Potter, I’ve listened to your uncle speak of your mistreat of him more times than I can count and all because he _’s_ _too old_ to care for himself.” Lord Fleamont looked affronted. “You touch your Uncle’s Heir right now and you’ll regret it.”

“Family Magic, Thundercall! This has nothing to do with you! And it’s _Lord_ Potter!”

Auror Thundercall smiled and released the wrist stepping back. Tom straightened and offered his cheek. Lord Fleamont took a moment to recapitulate himself before the hand slapped Tom.

“Heir Potter, has Fleamont Potter just hit you?”

Tom glanced at Lord Lestrange uncertain, who nodded back.

“Yes…?”

“Mr Potter, you are under arrest for harming your Family Heir. Anything you say or…”

“I _am_ the Lord and Charlus _is_ my Heir!” Fleamont interrupted.

Lord Lestrange stood and set a hand on Tom’s shoulder before guiding him towards his own wife’s chest.

“You were never legally the Heir or Lord. It always was Lord Harry Potter and _Lord Potter_ claimed Tom Riddle as his Heir. I should know as I’m their lawyer.”

Tom’s eyes grew as Fleamont was taken away by surprised Aurors. Rosmerta approached and offered Lady Lestrange a first-aid kit that was used on Tom’s cheek. Head Auror set a hand on Tom’s shoulder who looked up at him.

“I wish I could have done that without you needing to get hurt.”

Tom shook his head understanding _, he’d already been ready for the slap beforehand._

**–LSE–**

Tom sent Teddy with Jeremy to Lestrange Manor, but stayed as the men worked and took the debris from the house and slowly rebuilt the place he’d called home. Harry’s body would’ve be there at the bottom. His disfigured body. Dead…

**–LSE–**

Meanwhile

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry felt Tom’s magic and knew his boys were safe. He sighed relieved and let the magic control he’d managed to keep to disappear, just before the house fell down on him. It was painless. His mind wouldn’t leave his body though. It stayed behind for hours. Even though he was buried under the debris of his home his body still begged for food. Harry leaned his head to the side in his fallen form and most likely smashed body. Death wouldn’t come fast enough.

“Found him!”

Harry opened his eyes only for a scarf to be pulled over his face to hide his eyes from the sunlight.

“How can this be?”

“How can he be alive?”

“Barely any wounds…”

“HARRY!”

Harry raised his head and turned towards Tom.

“Do…” He couldn’t speak, his throat was raw with debris dust.

He started moving his hands over and over again in the same movement hoping Tom was really there.

“Lord Potter needs a Healer, he’s having a spasm!” One of the workers grunted and Harry swore mentally.

**–LSE–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom forced himself free from Lord Lestrange and run inside to see Harry behind the location of the counter. His eyes hidden from the light for staying a whole day under the debris. His hands were moving slowly doing the same gesture over and over again. Tom’s eyes grew and started looking around.

“DOBBY!” He shouted and Harry stopped repeating the House-elf’s name. Tom grabbed his own wand and ran to the location of the back, pulling debris away until he finally located the weak body of the House-elf. “It’s okay, Dobby, Harry’s safe.”

The House-elf nodded weakly back and returned it’s magic inside. Tom kneeled and picked the Creature’s body up. He followed the people transporting Harry out the house and to the hospital with the hurt House-elf in his own arms. The Healers run towards Harry, who blindly grabbed their arms and made them turn towards Tom.

“But, Sir… it’s just a House-elf!”

“This House-elf kept my Guardian and Lord alive as they stayed under the debris when everyone believed them dead.” Tom argued. “At the costs of its own life Dobby saved Harry instead of protecting itself.”

Dobby whimpered as an old Mediwizard approached and started to heal it directly in Tom’s arms. When the Healers turned towards Harry the older one stopped them.

“A Lord and an Heir gave you orders and you refused to obey out of Creature prejudice.” The Mediwizard argued and Tom saw Harry turn his head in the direction of the sound. “Leave the room. I’ll do this.”

A child cot appeared in the hospital room as the others left and, at the old Mediwizard’s nod, Tom set Dobby down before grabbing a glass of water and helped Harry drink.

“Harry’s asking if you were in the attack the other day.” Tom translated Harry’s hand and arms movements.

“Yes. Recognized my voice?”

{And magic.} Harry agreed to which Tom repeated and the Mediwizard nodded as he worked. {Throat raw.}

“Harry’s throat is raw.”

“That potion.” The Mediwizard pointed and Tom was quick to use it on Harry. When the Mediwizard finished with Dobby, who was put into a magical coma, he turned towards Harry. “You have a very loyal House-elf.”

“My Guardian raised it for the past several years.”

“Directly from The nest?”

Tom glanced at Harry as he answered.

“Directly from the mother.” Tom replied.

The older nodded as he started checking Harry.

{Teddy?}

“With the Lestranges. I claimed Jeremy as the godfather so the toddler would’ve accept to be picked up by someone else.”

Harry nodded. He didn’t seem angry.

{Godmother?}

“Just let the Mediwizard check you up first.” Tom retorted.

{No pain.}

“Harry has no pain.”

Mediwizard and Tom shared a look at the broken waist down. Harry sure could handle what most couldn’t.

“I’ll have to put you in a magical sleep to finish off.” The Mediwizard put in.

Harry grabbed his hand and then turned his chest towards Tom has he moved his other hand.

“He wants to know exactly how bad. He was bitten by Basilisk at a young age and saved by… tears?” The Mediwizard raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know the word and he’s only using one hand.”

They both could practically see Harry’s annoyed huff. He released the other’s wrist and started spelling the letters one by one.

“P. H. O. E… Phoenix’s tears?” Harry nodded as he stopped signalling. “Signal speech is not an exact science. Harry uses a… pronunciation different from what I learnt. I have to think twice to understand what he means. There’s words… like Magical Creatures that doesn’t make part of my alphabet.”

“Like American Vs. British.” The Mediwizard proposed.

“Like Muggle American Vs. Magical British. Some words he uses would’ve be translated to me as vhy with a v.”

{You learn from book. I by necessity.}

“Harry’s saying I have the scholar type while he has the slang one.”

The Mediwizard chuckled.

“Makes sense. Lord Potter do you remember time exact of the attack? A simple nod with head will do.” Harry shook his head. “Any other Creature injury you may remember?”

Harry nodded before turning again towards Tom.

“Human… Muggle attacks.” Tom supplied. At Harry’s chilling scoff, he huffed. “You signalled human.” He argued.

{This be Human.} Harry argued and Tom grumbled at the signal. {This be Muggle and this be Wizard.}

“Fine, so they look remarkably alike.”

Harry huffed and even the Mediwizard recognized the worldwide used movement of _what will I do with you_.

“You two are really well accounted with each other, aren’t you?” Tom nodded at the Wizard, ignoring Harry’s immediate shook of head. “Besides of what you already said, anything in particular during your upbringing?”

{Unforgivable.}

Tom choked on his own breath.

“Dark?” Harry nodded. “He was under the Unforgivables.”

“So the two… is that a three he’s signalling or does it mean anything else?”

“Harry?”

{You future twice kill me. Imperius: immune. Cruciatus: longer than a reasonable time.}

“Twice attempted with the AK. He became immune to the Imperius and was submitted longer than any Human Being should before it goes insane to the Cruciatus one.” Tom translated his voice vacillating.

_What had He done to Harry? How could Harry accept Tom this easily even if he didn’t remember everything?_

“People have a saying that thirds the charm. Let’s not try that, shall we?” Harry shook his head. “I’ll put you to sleep now.”

Harry was set to sleep and leaned down fully on the bed.

“I…”

The Mediwizard nodded back with a smile.

“We usually don’t question Veterans before their Heirs. But Lord Potter’s inability to speak from the sore throat made me have to rely on you and, for that, I am sorry.” Tom nodded but didn’t answer. He had to leave before he’d completely lose control… “Warn Lord Lestrange that I require a drop of the Potters’ blood. Fleamont would’ve be better as the oldest and most likely the closest blood-type to Lord Potter.”

Tom nodded numbly and left to find the Lestranges outside with Teddy.

“The Mediwizard needs Mr Fleamont’s blood.” He managed to say without embarrassing himself.

Lord Lestrange nodded.

“I’ll go warn the Aurors.” He agreed and walked away.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful with the Coronavirus everyone
> 
> If you can stay indoors
> 
> Next chapter: **Grindelwald**
> 
> ~Isys


	11. Chapter IX  –Grindelwald–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,075
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> /Sign Language\
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter IX**

**–Grindelwald–**

Late December 1943

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom allowed Teddy to climb to his arms and hid his own face on the toddler’s neck. Finally, out of his control, he started to cry as it finally got to him that Harry was there. _He was alive. They hadn’t lost him. He…_

“This is a private moment.” Lady Lestrange sneered down at someone.

Tom raised his head from Teddy’s neck just enough to see a black-haired man with a distinct haircut.

“He’s Harry’s friend.” He replied while forcing his hormones under control.

Grindelwald stepped forward, side-passing the Lestranges and approached Tom and Teddy. A hand was set on Tom’s shoulder and without Tom’s control his magic started to return into his Core and his hormones started to go under control.

“I’m Harry’s Magic Sentiency tutor.” Grindelwald pointed out with an obvious American accent. “But yes, I’m also his friend.” He added to the Lestranges, before he turned towards Tom and Tom felt a mind enter his own. ‘How bad was it for you to lose control of yourself so perceptibly?’ A German accent asked.

Tom showed the image of Harry’s waist down completely smashed and could feel Grindelwald’s anger.

‘My-future-self tried to kill him twice.’

Surprise appeared before understanding replaced it.

‘You two mated, haven’t you?’ Tom couldn’t help but think on what they’d done, before forcing the memory back. ‘That’s why your magic is so rampant. It’s furious at itself.’

Grindelwald withdrew and set a hand on Teddy’s head and Tom noticed the boy had fallen asleep.

“Werecub didn’t sleep?” He questioned the others in his American accent.

“I tried everything in my power.” Lady Lestrange argued. “He just wouldn’t relax. Even if he accepted the Pack claim it was still a completely new environment.”

Grindelwald raised an eyebrow at Tom.

“I claimed my friend and classmate as the Godfather.” He explained towards the German blond, currently _American_ black-haired, Dark Lord.

The amusement that Grindelwald showed back told Tom exactly what the Wizard thought of the idea. _Tom had just given his **lover’s** child a godfather. _He mock-glared back. _As if that had been what had been in his mind at **that** exact moment…_

“Head Auror, this is…”

Tom turned to see the Head Auror also coming, only for the man to raise an eyebrow at Grindelwald.

“Really?” He asked towards the Dark Lord with sarcasm. “ _That’s_ what you’re going with?”

Grindelwald smiled back.

“Harry is friend to us both, _Lyonel_. Do you really want to start an argument about how we look right now?” He added, pointing towards the official robes that the Auror still had on himself.

Auror Thundercall looked down at himself and then up at Grindelwald.

“I guess not, _Percival_.” The obvious amusement in Grindelwald told Tom that he had to look up on that attack on New York sixteen years ago. “Tom, why isn’t Young Teddy at home sleeping?”

“Pack smell, Sir.” Tom replied.

Auror Thundercall nodded and looked at the doors, and Tom signalled the right one. The Head Auror approached and knocked, before he entered.

“You should sit down. Come on, there must be a waiting room in here somewhere.”

“It’s this way.” Jeremy offered and Grindelwald nodded back, to what Tom’s classmate and Lady Lestrange walked away to show the way.

“Were Nomajs ruled out?” Grindelwald asked. Tom frowned back and although he felt the amusement from the Dark Wizard, the other did an obvious roll of eyes. “Nomajs, non-magic people.”

“Muggles.” Lady Lestrange put in.

“Nomajs sounds much better.”

“Why you say that?” Jeremy asked, glancing back. “Sir.” He added as if he just remembered.

“Nomajs. It’s literally what they have: no magic.”

They arrived the waiting room and Grindelwald directed Tom to one of the seats.

“It’s the American version.” Lady Lestrange argued, while obviously holding back her thoughts on the name. “And it’s believed to be Dark Wizards’ work.”

Grindelwald hummed and that was all the noncommittal reaction he gave to the idea.

**–LSE–**

Tom glanced at the returning Head Auror who nodded back before he glanced at Grindelwald and his eyebrow twitched.

“Don’t you have work to do?”

Grindelwald’s smile was frightening.

“I might.” Was the Dark Lord’s agreement. “ _And you_?”

Tom _, who knew who he was,_ could hear the taunting. _He was daring the Head Auror to out the Dark Wizard and, by doing so, put both Harry and Tom in jeopardy. It was a political game. Considering how Harry was anything like that, it was good for Tom to see this version of the Wizardry World. If Tom wanted to help bring down the Muggles he’d need to learn how to interact._

**–LSE–**

Early January 1943

The holidays ended and Tom returned to school. Teddy staying with the Lestranges, the Werecub finally accepting the couple long enough. An unknown House-elf would’ve still appear every night to gather Tom’s robe of the day. A known scent for Teddy’s inner wolf.

“Tom, my boy.” Tom looked up at Professor Slughorn. “If you could follow me to the Headmaster’s office.”

Tom stood, while every Slytherin looked up surprised.

“Lord Potter?” Eileen asked by his side.

Professor Slughorn looked around and realized how it sounded.

“I visited Lord Potter earlier myself and he is showing a remarkable recovery.” He offered and every Slytherin nodded.

Tom followed the Professor out. _Being called to the Headmaster in a time of war when it is obvious you haven’t done anything to deserve that usually meant death of a relative. In Tom’s case his recent Family Lord. What had increased Tom’s rise in the Slytherin ranking._ They arrived the gargoyle.

“Knowledge.” Tom offered and the gargoyle moved.

They climbed and knocked. Headmaster Armando Dippet was talking, with another Wizard in the room eagerly, when Professor Dumbledore opened the door for them.

“Tom.” Professor Dumbledore agreed and successfully calling the attention of the two talking Wizards. Tom could tell Professor Dumbledore had been anything but as eager about the conversation. “Do come in.”

Tom entered, flanked by his Head of House. The stranger approached from where he’d been out of sight from who enters the office and shook Tom’s hand.

“Sir.” Tom put in amused.

Grindelwald smiled back.

“Mr Graves was a Wizard of known in the States back when you were born, Tom. He was the American version of the Head Auror. The Head of MACUSA. To think your Lord knows Graves himself now that he is retired.”

 _Head Auror._ Tom glanced at an amused Grindelwald. _Now he understood why Head Auror Thundercall had recognized him._

“Now now, Sir. Most of my time as the Head of MACUSA I didn’t get to do much. All things considered with the Grindelwald’s incident.”

“That _was_ unfortunate.”

“Anyway, Tom.” A parchment was handed to Tom. Tom accepted it and read it. “Harry has made me your inheritance tutor. We both know _how_ he is.”

_So, in other words, Grindelwald offered for the job._

“I’ll be honoured.”

“Good because you have lots to learn.” Grindelwald turned towards Headmaster Dippet. “I’ll be certain to pass on your compliments to former President Picquery.”

Professor Dippet nodded thankfully and Tom and Grindelwald were directed out the office and down the stairs by the two Head House Professors. They were taken to Professor Dumbledore’s office which was closest. Professor Dumbledore lead them in and picked a book from his bookcase and offered Tom.

“Your Guardian’s permission or not, there’s a series of guidelines that we need to follow and…”

“Albus.” Professor Slughorn interrupted. “Had Tom been one of your Gryffindors we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Grindelwald chuckled as Professor Dumbledore choked in outrage.

“Everyone knows of your inner fight against Lord Potter.” Grindelwald agreed and Tom saw how his eyes become harsh and cold as he looked at Professor Dumbledore’s blues. “We also know that you’d _know_ better than to attack Lord Potter to the point of death.”

Tom turned slowly towards Professor Dumbledore. Tom could tell that even Professor Slughorn was staring. _Grindelwald had just literally threatened the Deputy Headmaster._

“I’m not an Auror.” Professor Dumbledore argued. “It’s not in my place to show the world how Lord Potter is a Dark Wizard.”

“Dark Wizard? With his Light Magical Core?” Grindelwald returned. “Touch his magic before you speak, Professor.”

“He is known for being Grindelwald’s friend.”

“So are you. Do you want me to look into your own past?”

And with that Grindelwald shut up the ginger Professor. _Grindelwald knew Professor Dumbledore?_

“Well. On to the timetable for the classes. Tom, your timetable.” Professor Slughorn practically commanded the last line.

 _Tom understood him since they’d just witnessed a threat._ Tom grabbed a free parchment and using his wand he quickly made his timetable write on it. Then he pretended to care for his book as the three argued the time.

**–LSE–**

Late January 1943

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry arrived his house with Auror Thundercall’s help. _His body was fully healed now, still he needed to take it easy._

“It’s back to what it was.” He pointed out impressed.

“We did our best.” Auror Thundercall agreed. “The Lestranges said they’d stop by later.”

“Teddy?”

“Going mad in worry.” The Head Auror agreed. “His last Full Moon was a mess. Luckily you somehow befriended _Percival Graves_.”

“More like he was the one to come to me in the first place… because of Teddy actually.”

“You still _befriended_ him. Which _– just as a heads up –_ he claimed to be your magic tutor to the Lestranges. And he is _tutoring_ Tom in inheritance?” Last part started as a warning but ended questioningly instead.

“He can be manipulative. And I was raised out of political games. I’ve no idea how to do it myself.”

Auror Thundercall massaged his eyebrows.

“When the incidents with the Muggles become public this will either turn in our favour…”

“Or bite us in the ass.” Harry agreed, making Auror Thundercall mock-glare back. “If it makes you feel any better, I might never be born.”

“How so?”

“Fleamont is my grandfather.”

Auror Thundercall hummed understanding.

“Magic always has a way.”

Harry grinned. _After all that was how he was here after all._

**–LSE–**

Sunday, 14 February 1943

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom was fast to arrive on the morning of his first Hogsmeade weekend. Teddy laughing as Tom run to Harry and hugged him tight.

“Did you even stop for breakfast?”

“No.” Tom retorted.

Harry sighed and forced the teenager to release him before he went and prepared him food.

“I’m fine. I can walk. I barely have a mark.”

“And Dobby?”

Harry stopped and looked back at Tom surprised before he smiled.

“The Mediwizard says he is recovering well.”

“People don’t ask about it, do they?” Tom asked knowingly.

“A Creature is not worth a second thought. I’m surprised we got such an understanding Mediwizard.”

Harry felt Tom hug him from behind.

“Dobby isn’t the usual House-elf. I’ve met the Lestranges’ one and it is far from someone you know you could trust your life upon.”

“All the difference is that I treat him as a living being instead of a Creature to use and discard later on.”

Tom hummed and stayed quiet as he held Harry from behind as Harry cooked him breakfast. When they finally sat down for Tom to eat, there was a knock on the front door. Harry stood and went down to find three Aurors.

“Harry Potter?” Harry nodded. “You are under arrest for association with the known Dark Lord – Gellert Grindelwald.”

Harry frowned at the Wizards and then glanced at a following Tom and Teddy.

“Get Lestrange.” He ordered Tom while giving Teddy the look order of _stay back!_ “Can you not do this before the child?” He asked.

The Aurors were ready to argue then they noticed Teddy barely in control.

“Of course.”

Tom leaned down and picked the toddler and forced him against his chest as Harry accompanied the Aurors away into the apparating area where he was finally given the magic restrain bracelet.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry the delay but between old laptop not working to be able to post online (I use tablet with bluetooth keyboard to write) and literal oil to get into my eyes, I’ve been unable to post this week
> 
> Hell, my eyes are bloody red today
> 
> So if any typo? I’m sorry but today I cannot check
> 
>  **The more you know:** the movie Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them was supposedly during December 1926
> 
> Next chapter: **Genocide**
> 
> ~Isys


	12. Chapter X  –Genocide–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,310
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> /Sign Language\
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter X**

**–Genocide–**

Sunday, 14 February 1943

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom stood as Grindelwald entered the room. The Wizard nodded back before approaching Lestrange.

“Fleamont Potter did this.”

“I don’t doubt it yet there’s no way to prove if it’s true or not.”

“Do it in another way.” Grindelwald argued. “Tell the world how the brothers attacked their Lord. How they keep the Light Wizards pretending to be Men in Red in their home. How they told lies about their Lord to make him lose the Minister’s side. To force him to give back what was always rightfully his.”

“You want me to lie to the media.”

“The only lie is that he never met Grindelwald. Actually you can pinpoint how Lord Potter sees the Light Vs Dark War as a petty fight. A childish fight. He is older than most of us. Than Grindelwald and Dumbledore themselves, except Dippet. He is against prejudice.”

Lestrange frowned before he nodded and left. Grindelwald approached Tom and his Knights.

“Harry finds the war as petty?” Tom retorted.

“This has Albus’ hands all over. The Potter Brothers wouldn’t so openly turn against their uncle, they wouldn’t dare because if they do they can lose the Inheritance.” Grindelwald argued. “It’s time that man realizes exactly what he is dealing with.”

“Someone older?” Evan wondered.

“Harry is more powerful than most people I’ve met and Albus is creating a war against him. I’m teaching him exactly what mistake he’s doing. Harry is against Prejudice. Tell me, children, who is the known anti-Dark prejudiced Wizard of all?”

“Professor Dumbledore. It’s literally another warning.” Tom put in. “Can I ask how you two met?”

Grindelwald smiled back.

“Back when he and the Dark Lord were teenagers they were lovers.”

**–LSE–**

Wednesday, 17 February 1943

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry sat in the cell’s bed as he looked towards the floor. He refused to look up. He refused to acknowledge the Dementors outside his grades staring back at him. Sniffing him out. Drawling his pain to the surface. _Sadly enough he had too much of it. Even if he’d locked his memories away._

 _“Expecto Patronum!_ ” Harry looked up slowly as a Patronus appeared and threw the Dementors away. “Apothecarian.”

“Minister.”

“Have you reconsidered your wrong doings? Your lies?”

Harry raised his hand and showed the _I must tell no lies_ scar.

“Referring to this?” He retorted.

The Minister growled and turned around, leaving. Harry focused on the floor again.

“What’s the meaning of this, Head Auror Thundercall? Apothecarian Potter is to receive no visitors besides myself.”

“Then I’ll be certain to start **_«Lord»_** Potter’s case with calling you to the stand.”

Harry looked up at hearing Lestrange’s voice, finally finding hope.

_It was the wrong thing to do._

“AHHHHH!” Harry gasped falling on his knees as the Dementors found a way in.

**_The screams of a million of people echoed in his head all at once._ **

**–LSE–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom glanced at Harry’s catatonic stance on the hospital bed. _Just how bad were his nightmares for him to scream himself raw?_

“I feared this.” Grindelwald pointed out towards Auror Thundercall. “Just how bad must it have been for him to lock his memories? For him to lock everything, even his own name, away? To have it all refreshed like this…”

“Then… he remembers?” Tom asked still looking at Harry.

“It’s not that. He remembers the pain. Only the pain and none of the happiness.”

Tom glanced at Grindelwald puzzled.

“Can you lock it away again?”

Grindelwald turned towards Auror Thundercall with a raised eyebrow.

“The Heir is asking for it. It’s legal.” The Head Auror agreed. “Just keep it quiet.”

Auror Thundercall approached the door and stayed there on lookout. Grindelwald approached Harry and pointed his wand at Harry.

“ _Legilimens_!”

**–LSE–**

Saturday, 20 February 1943

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry woke drowsily. He glanced around to find he was in the hospital. Tom was sleeping in a chair and Teddy was sitting on the floor messing around with a book of sorts, by the side on a baby cot was Dobby’s sleeping body. He sat slowly and the toddler looked back. Harry made him the signal to be quiet for the teenager’s sake. Teddy went to the bedside table and picked Harry’s glasses. Harry frowned and put them on only to take them off and put them on again.

“I fixed your eyesight as well.” Harry looked to the entering Wizard. “Don’t try to remember. If you do I don’t think I’ll be able to do it a second time.”

“Past memories?” Harry asked. “I let the Dementors in?”

“You let hope in and it was enough for them to get in. No more friendly visits to the Dementors, understood?”

“Thank you.”

Grindelwald nodded and picked Teddy up and put him on the bed, who immediately crawled towards Harry’s body.

“The Minister was fired and is now in your cell, Albus is laying low and the Potters are house arrested. Lestrange wanted something worse, but your Heir stopped him.”

“We don’t know what’ll happen if you’re not born.”

Harry turned towards Tom, who had woken up and was getting up.

“How long was I in the prison and in here?” Harry asked.

“Almost a week.” Grindelwald replied.

Harry watched surprised at the way Tom hadn’t even changed clothes. _Not even shaved himself!_ The teenager approached and grabbed Harry’s cheeks, lending their foreheads together as they just looked at each other in the eyes.

“Hawy scawed Tom and Teddy.”

The two looked away towards the toddler and then at each other again.

“You need a bath and a change of clothes. Both of you.” Harry finally spoke.

Tom let their lips touch before he straightened and picked the toddler up. Harry glanced at Grindelwald, who had sat on the chair Tom had vacated.

“Magic brought you two together, didn’t it?” The blond(now black-haired) asked and Harry nodded. “I saw your nightmares of him. Does he have any idea?”

“He knows to some extent.”

Grindelwald nodded, but didn’t argue.

“The fears you have, you don’t need to. He won’t turn into his other-self.”

“I don’t remember much and I won’t try to, but I remember that you can’t promise me that. That Tom already walks the path.”

“I saw your memory without the blocks. The Tom you fear never knew feelings. This one is in love with you. If he loses you, maybe.” Harry glanced back uncertain. “The Tom you fear is afraid of death. This one is afraid of losing you. If you really did die, he’d slip his soul just so he couldn’t feel.”

“I’m not too late then?”

“Never.”

Harry closed his eyes and he felt a heavy bump leave his chest.

“What will you do?”

“I’m working towards the end of Muggle prejudice. Light/Dark seems like a futile fight now that I know what you passed through.”

Harry glanced at Grindelwald with tears in his own eyes.

“All I remember before you blocked is the screams of a million people around me.”

“I can try to block that as well.”

“I blocked it myself the first-time. I can handle the screams.”

Grindelwald stored his wand that he had gotten out. There was a knock and then Auror Thundercall came in.

“Good to see you awake.”

“Good to be awake.” Harry agreed. “How bad are the things outside?”

“Worse. It come out about the Muggles attack on magical children and Squibs.”

“The chaos then. The other continents?”

“Europe is together on this for once.” Grindelwald put in. “I sent men to Asia and Africa…”

“Percival was waiting for you to get better for him to go persuade the States. South America has alliance with western Europe, Portugal and Spain, thanks to the Muggles. They are already on our side. The MACUSA though refuses to admit that Muggles already know of the Wizardry Community for a century.”

Harry glanced at Grindelwald confused.

“I’m the former American Head Auror.” He explained. “The new President may be against but he can’t refuse to see me.”

There’s a long moment where Harry just looked at Grindelwald before he finally asked.

“Is He even alive?”

“Yes.” Grindelwald agreed amused.

**–LSE–**

**_ GG’s POV _ **

Gellert arrived Nurmengard and went to the room where he kept Percival Graves himself. The Wizard stared back with a raised eyebrow.

“You read the newspapers and saw the memories I’ve left you.”

Percival nodded.

“What else could I do?” He retorted.

“MACUSA is refusing to acknowledge the Muggles camps.”

“Sounds about right.”

“They’ll test me if I’ll appear dressed as you again.”

Percival frowned only to then sigh and stand. Gellert gave him his own wand and the Wizard refreshed himself and left the room good as new.

“You can’t use my face for the near future.”

“I know.”

Percival walked to the entrance and apparated out.

**–LSE–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom looked at Grindelwald as he came knocking on the front door.

“Sir?”

“Pick Edward, Riddle. I’m walking you to Hogwarts. I have to speak with your Head House for a heads up on my incoming return to the states.”

Tom frowned as he looked at the Wizard in front of him, since Grindelwald had always called the Werecub by his nickname and then he finally spoke.

“Graves?”

The former Auror took a finger to his lips.

“I’m still your tutor. I expect to have taught better than that.”

“Excuse me, Professor Graves.” He agreed and went to fetch the Werecub and they left the house walking down the road to Hogwarts. “How much…?”

“I’m given daily newspapers and memories.” Graves replied. “I may not approve of everything he does, but lately he changed and for the better.” The Wizard explained. “It started when he first met your Lord and lover.”

Tom glanced back uncertain.

“When did the bugs appear at the house?”

“When Potter was buried alive. I hope you two haven’t done or said anything that might have been compromising.”

“Luckily not.” Tom agreed.

The three entered Hogwarts without a fight from the wards.

“I’ll be away for a while. Still, He is right. As Potter’s Heir you need to be tutored.” Tom glanced back. “When I do return I’ll do my best not to be on lockdown again and this time I’ll be the one to do it… is Professor Dippet really with a scholar crush on me or was that one of His jokes?”

“He gave you fake memories?”

“Sometimes. To make me study them and understand which was false… like a certain desk scene with a certain ginger in the man’s office to which I’ll never be able to look at the Wizard ever again without getting embarrassed.”

Tom tensed, wide-eyed.

“I so didn’t need to learn That.” He retorted with a shiver of disgust. “And yes. Scholar crush.”

Graves hummed.

“I have to pass by the Headmaster office then. I can’t just go to the Head of House.”

Tom nodded and guided them up into the office.

“Why would he plant fake ones?”

“I’d get bored with just watching them. He does it to keep me entertained. To second guess everything.” Graves shared a look back. “He can be too furrow sometimes.”

Tom nodded.

**–LSE–**

End of March, beginning of April 1943

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry looked at the article. _War. There was a war starting against Muggles and not just the usual kind. Not just the camps. All. Entire cities and towns dissipated. No one left alive without having a Magical Core. Grindelwald himself wasn’t in any of those raids either. They were performed by Light people. By the Good Guys._

“The world has become a messy place.” Harry’s personal Mediwizard pointed out. “Even former pro-Muggles are now attacking Muggles.”

“We don’t need to kill them. We’re all Children of the Earth.”

“I don’t believe people are listening any longer sadly.” The old Mediwizard argued with a sigh as he checked Dobby who was finally starting to fully heal. _Having a Mediwizard instead of a Healer had disadvantages after all. It was like using a Nurse instead of a Doctor in the Muggle World._

**–LSE–**

Sunday, 2 May 1943

By the time Harry managed to return home with the fully healed Dobby, already the Wizardry World had been outed. The entire Magical Community had joined as one against Muggles. Harry sat on his armchair as outside people screamed in pain. _He’d failed Earth again. He…_

“Feel the Earth.” Tom ordered from the entrance.

Harry stood and walked with his children downstairs and outside to the road before he set his hand down in the floor. Harry gasped at feeling it.

“Alive.” Teddy claimed eagerly.

“You didn’t fail Earth.” Tom commented and spoke directly into Harry’s eyes on Harry’s kneeling position to feel the Earth. “Muggles are polluting the Earth. They were and would kill Earth.”

“We are dissipating one race completely.”

“Happened before with the dinosaurs.” Tom retorted with a smile. “In the future they’ll be nothing but a history lesson.”

Harry’s eyes watered and looked down at his hands on the floor. _Magic was singing. How could it sing at the destruction of so many people?_

“It’s still genocide.”

“True and Earth will still live.”

Harry shook his head. When he made a move to take his hands from the floor he felt his magic being completely absorbed by Earth.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things considered with the Covid-19 it’s not such a good idea to have such a Dark Ending to one of my fics, but hey… you’ve been warned in the tags
> 
> Next chapter: **Epilogue**
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> Ps: I decided not to post this on 1st of April on purpose because you might think this chapter was a lie


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ## Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **948
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> /Sign Language\
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

#  **Epilogue**

1997

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

A 17-year-old teenager gasped as he felt memories not his own overflowing him. He stood from the floor where he’d been thrown into by the other teenagers. _To be a Potter was something to be despised after all._ Looking upwards towards the Professor walking his way hoping to have him eating from the older’s hand like the rest of his family, Harry turned on his spot and apparated away from inside the School Grounds.

**–LSE–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom narrowed his eyes at feeling someone entering his flat in Hogsmeade. He glanced at Teddy by his side and got up mid-meeting. _If it wasn’t the Werewolf then someone was entering their home uninvited, which should be impossible since the former Dark Lord Grindelwald himself created the Wards._

“Minister?” Fudge stuttered.

“We both know my answer is no, so as my late Lord would’ve say: Cut the crap. I have more important things to take care of.”

Amused Teddy followed him.

“As always a pleasure to watch you working.” The Werewolf teased.

Tom sent a sad smile back.

“Someone’s at our home.” He put in, to which Teddy frowned and nodded. “Any lover I should’ve know of?”

“You know everyone I know, Tom.” The Werewolf argued.

Tom nodded and they apparated to Hogsmeade as soon as they arrived the place in the Ministry of Magic that permitted them to apparate. Tom opened the door magically and climbed the stairs only to find himself face-to-face with the latest Potter’s scion. Teddy growled low on his chest only to then stop and sniff the air.

/Harry?\

The teenager before them raised a shaky arm to before his head and then as he nodded his head he made the signal for yes.

“Teddy? Is that you, Cub?”

Tom froze as Teddy sidestepped him and approached the teenager, hugging him tight.

“Welcome back, Dad. Took you long enough.”

“Earth…” The boy stopped to cough blood.

Tom was on him in an instant and quickly healed what had been done on him.

“It killed you. We buried you.” Tom retorted coldly. “Grindelwald kept trying to bring you back! Not even Dark Magic managed it!”

“My mother was a Muggleborn. By killing the entire Muggle World they killed me.” The boy agreed. “I had to be reborn into a new body.”

Tom grabbed Harry’s cheeks and pulled him to a kiss.

“Who hurt you?”

“Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. I’m a Potter so I’m free reign. Headmaster only interferes after they’ve done it to make me dependent of him.”

Tom’s eyes narrowed and left Teddy with the teenager.

“I’ll be back shortly.”

Teddy’s eyes were golden in his fury, the Werewolf nodded and picked their Harry up.

“Come on, Dad. Lets get you to bed.”

Tom left and walked towards the School, everyone who saw him pass stepped away from his path. _Everyone knew that if you could feel the Minister’s Dark Magic: then you should run as far away as possible. And Tom was way beyond with the Old Fool’s idiocy! He didn’t care he could lose his job anymore, he would make Dumbledore pay and he would enjoy every second of it. Because Tom knew that it were the Professors jobs to keep the students from fighting or even form bullying one family._

_If a whole school was against one family and it had never gotten to the Minister’s ears? Only one person could have stopped it! And there was going to run blood for it!_

**–LSE–**

Harry was sleeping on the master bedroom when Tom returned. Tom just watched him painedly. _He had him back now. Couldn’t Earth had given him back earlier in life if that had been its intentions all along?_

“Too long has passed since then.” Harry said without opening his eyes. “Teddy’s an adult. You’re a minister. Grindelwald and Thundercall are dead. I…”

“You’re back.” Tom returned and bright green eyes stared back.

Tom sighed and entered the room _, their room,_ approached the bed and leaned over the laid down Young Wizard.

“Should I wonder how many?”

“One.” Tom replied. “What about this new body of yours?”

“No one. And one? Really? Who?”

Tom smiled and kneeled down on top of Harry.

“My late Lord.” Harry’s eyes grew. “I intend on making it two now and stay at that.”

Harry blushed like a bloody virgin _– which his body was even if not mentally –_ and nodded.

“You never know with magic. Earth might still intervene.”

“Then I won’t wait. You can start on working on re-knowing me all over again tomorrow.”

Harry hugged him and pulled him down over him as they kissed.

**–LSE–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry watched as Tom slept at his side. _It had been too long without knowing that Harry might return one day._ He set a hand on his belly and laid on his back as he felt the magic take effect.

“At first-try?” Teddy asked from the door amused.

Harry grinned back.

“What would Tom tell you if he’d realize you entered uninvited?”

Teddy huffed.

“He may be your Mate, but you are my Dad first. He can’t keep you all to himself. Besides… he has walked in on me plenty of times himself.”

Harry snorted as Tom hexed Teddy with a mild stinging hex. He leaned in unto Tom’s side with a smile. _It would be a messy bumpy road…_ he shared a look with his lover. _But they’d work it out somehow._

###  **The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wonder:
> 
>   * Head Auror Thundercall died of old age
>   * Grindelwald while performing Dark Rituals after Dark Spells trying to bring Harry back from the dead
>   * Dumbledore was just killed off.
>   * Tom will continue being the Minister.
>   * Harry’s parents are James Potter and a Witch who is a Pureblood. Because there aren’t any more Muggles to exist Muggleborns in this world
>   * Teddy is Tom’s bodyguard
>   * Percival Graves was Tom’s tutor and even to old age continues being Tom’s right-hand man and adviser
> 

> 
> And that’s it, this is the end!
> 
> ~Isys

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: [www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)


End file.
